Roxas's Revenge
by Seeker-Of-The-Heart
Summary: Revenge is what Roxas seeks now, but his revenge are more like pranks. He and Axel pull pranks on the organisation for some weird and unknown reason. I wonder why? Later, Xion and Demyx get pulled into their pranking missions.
1. Axel's Idea

_**Roxas's Revenge**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 1- Axel's Idea**_

_Summary:__ Revenge is what Roxas seeks now, but his revenge are more like pranks. He and Axel pull pranks on the organisation for some weird and unknown reason. I wonder why? Later, Xion and Demyx get pulled into their pranking missions._

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I don't own much of the games because if I did, Xion would be a part of KH 1 and KH 2._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Roxas woke up to the music of Demyx's Sitar. Like usual. He then got up and got change into his cloak. Like usual. And then headed for the org's meeting, which usually ends up with the same mission; collecting more hearts. Like usual.

One day, Roxas woke up and was getting ready. But by then he was frustrated with the thought of having to do the same things again, and for tomorrow and so on. He felt really irritated. He knew this was for their mission; their one true goal, but he just _can't_ and _won't_ to do that anymore.

Roxas instead went to Twilight Town. The very place where he felt time stopped and where he could escape everything; including the organisation. But soon he found that, nothing and _no one_ can escape the organisation. Even the nobodie who wields the master keyblade, himself.

**At the meeting**

"Hmm. Why are we missing No: 13" said Xemnas. All the other nobodies looked around and yet no one saw Roxas. Everyone was quiet until Saix broke the silence, "I will go find him superior and I will bring him back". "Why yes Saix. This way he will realise. No one escapes from us that easily" said Xemnas, their leader.

"Oh no. I better find Roxas first and tell him this. But first I need to know why he's not here. I'll be able to help" Axel said to himself and then went off to find Roxas.

**Back to Roxas**

"Ugh. What should I do? Maybe I need to settle an agreement with the superior. To… uh… take some days off or something. That way I get a break from all this nonsense" he thought out loud.

"A break you say Roxas?" said a voice behind him. "Axel. I'm not in the mood" said Roxas, while still thinking. "Ah, come on. I even have your favourite ice-cream; Sea Salt flavoured" said Axel while giving the ice-cream to his best friend Roxas. Roxas looked at the ice-cream and cautiously grabbed it. "Roxas, it's not filled with explosives or anything, so just grab it" Axel said while Roxas was doing this: but the expression of Axel's face made it seem as if it did have explosives. Roxas grabbed the ice-cream with no hesitation this time, because he had to trust his best friend, and they both started eating their ice-cream.

"So Roxas. You want a break. Is that why you weren't at the meeting this morning?" said Axel, as if he was planning this. Roxas looked at Axel blankly and then glared. "Whoa, hold on. If you think Superior sent me. He didn't. So don't worry Roxas. I just want to know" Axel said. Roxas sighed with relief. "Yes. I want a break. The whole over and over and over again thing is really bugging me" Roxas told Axel. "It bugged me too" replied Axel. "Wait?!?!?!? You were bugged too?!" said Roxas shocked. Axel stared at Roxas as if he felt Roxas didn't know him at all. "OF COURSE I WAS ANNOYED!" Axel replied.

"Sorry. It's kind of hard to believe. Well… no it isn't" laughed Roxas. Roxas then looked at Axel. This is the point where Roxas felt he went down a road he shouldn't have gone down. Axel looked at Roxas with fire in his eyes. This is the very point where Axel gave Roxas a plan.

"Do you know what I did when I was annoyed and the superior didn't give me a break?" said Axel; in a way which made it sound like he was about to say something evil. "Wwwhat" said Roxas with hesitation. "I got my revenge and you should get yours" said Axel, as if he was willing to help.

"That is the smartest thing you have said this whole time Axel" said Roxas. "Gee thanks buddy" said Axel sarcastically.

And thus is where it began. Roxas with the help of his sidekick Axel; went forth to seek his revenge.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Authors Notes:_

_Ok. That was my first chapter of my second story and I am actually looking forward to what I come up with in the next few chapters. I was thinking about doing pranks but I want to see what you all think. So any help or ideas will be looked at, so if you have one. Don't be shy to post it. Hope you all like this first chapter and please review. If you do… you get brownies :) So press the review button._


	2. Havoc Strikes

_**Roxas's Revenge**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 2- Havoc Strikes**_

_Summary:__ Revenge is what Roxas seeks now, but his revenge are more like pranks. He and Axel pull pranks on the organisation for some weird and unknown reason. I wonder why? Later, Xion and Demyx get pulled into their pranking missions._

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I don't own much of the games because if I did, Xion would be a part of KH 1 and KH 2._

_Seeker-Of-The-Heart:_ _Just to let all you know. This is my first time with a chapter with pranks. So please go easy on me and if you have any better pranks or just any pranks. It would be great if you could help me out. So yes and…_

_PS: Me and my friends thought of this at school. :D XD and if your going to say "you're not funny" and that stuff. Just be aware that this is my first chap. So yes._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Roxas felt the warmth of the sunshine gleam onto his face. He turned to the side opening his eyes and once he did; he was shocked by the surprise of a familiar face; Axel's.

"AXEL! WHAT IN KINGDOM HEARTS ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!!!" yelled Roxas, whilst pointing at the red head. "Um… The usual" Axel replied whilst being casual. "WHAT!?!?! ARE YOU SAYING YOU COME INTO MY ROOM ALL THE TIME!," replied Roxas angrily, "great. No privacy". "Um… No" replied Axel as his eyes shifted. "Ah. Never mind that. What do you want?" said Roxas starting to settle down.

"Don't you remember about the plan Roxas?" said Axel surprised. "Wwwhat plan?" said Roxas cautiously, only to figure out that the plan would get him in lots of trouble. "Were going to get our revenge on the org!" Axel said cheerfully. "What did you SAY?!" said Roxas really confused but slightly worrying for his life. "Ah. Ill show you a flashback" said Axel unpleased.

--Pointless Flashback--

"_Do you know what I did when I was annoyed and the superior didn't give me a break?" said Axel; in a way which made it sound like he was about to say something evil. "Wwwhat" said Roxas with hesitation. "I got my revenge and you should get yours" said Axel, as if he was willing to help. _

"_That is the smartest thing you have said this whole time Axel" said Roxas. "Gee thanks buddy" said Axel sarcastically. _

--End of Flashback--

"Oh…" said Roxas as he remembered. "Anyway… LETS GO!" said Axel joyfully whilst pulling Roxas with him. "AH. IM DOOMED!" said Roxas whilst being dragged along.

Axel and Roxas hid behind a bush as they got prank one set up. "Axel. Did you even think this plan through?" said Roxas, hoping he would live by the end of this. "Nope. Not at all my little blonde buddy" replied Axel 'honestly'. Axel turned his head to Roxas. This is the point where Roxas felt like he died already. "Buddy? Buddy? HELLO?!," Axel said worrying "You know I'm kidding. Of course I've thought this through". Roxas came back to his non-existant life, sighing with relief. "Ah. Fine. I'll help you with your prank mission. As long as we don't get in big trouble" Roxas said.

"GREAT. Let's Start!" Axel said excitedly and yet again dragged Roxas behind him. Roxas and Axel stood in front of a door, a door that read No:1. Roxas gulps. "Why No:1 first. Why?" he said to himself. "Sssshhh," Axel hissed, "we can't let anyone here us". Axel knew that the superior wasn't in his room; perfect time for the prank. Roxas and Axel walked in and Axel then opened a portal. Bunch of random stuff flew out and before long the room was filled. No nothingness anywhere. Axel was thinking of the face the Superior would have, once he walked in and saw his room messy, with no room left for nothingness. Axel laughed quietly.

Axel and Roxas set up a device into Xigbar's Room. "Wait until Xigbar comes in and he realises there's no gravity" said Axel.

Axel and Roxas went into the next room; no:3. Roxas and Axel pinned the lances to the ground; so deep that when Xaldin would want to use them; they won't be able come up. Axel then set them on fire and Roxas then splashed a bucket of water over the lances. They began to rust, really fast. "Let's go" Axel said whilst walking out of the room and into the next.

Axel and Roxas then started the other pranks.

**Meanwhile**

Xemnas walked into his room. "What? Where is all the nothingness? It's all junk. Who has done this?!" Xemnas scowled.

"Uh. Great I can now relax in my room," Xigbar said when entering his room. As he entered, he floated and went everywhere, as if there was no gravity. "What kind of prank is this? Using my power against me!" Xigbar said fuming.

Xaldin came into his room to get his weapons as he accidently left them there. Once he got into his room he noticed they were rusting and once he tried to pick them up with his power; they wouldn't budge. "What? Are they stuck in the ground… and why are they rusting like this? Who ever has done this _will pay_" he said angrily.

**Back to Roxas and Axel**

"Ok. That's No: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 10, 11 and 12 done" said Axel as if he was proud, _too_ proud.

**Back to the others**

Vexen walked down the hall whilst going to his room. He smelt smoke but thought it was a mirage; he found it was real when he saw his room on fire. "WHO DID THIS?" Vexen yelled.

Luxaeus entered his room and found lots of dirt. He was pleased until he saw the sight of Marluxia's plants and shredded card pieces. "I wonder how all this got here?" he said to himself.

Zexion entered his room as he just finished his mission. He went in, hoping to find his lexicon on his bed where he left it. He didn't bring it to the mission as he didn't need it. He entered, only to find mirrors, _tons_ of mirrors; in fact, a _mirror maze._ He saw tons of Zexion's everywhere and signs that read "Lexicon is at the end of maze". Zexion went through the maze and once he got to the end. He found no lexicon but a door. He entered, only to find; Larxene.

Larxene entered her room before Zexion got to his. She went in and did what she normally does; until she was disturbed by Zexion. "WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?" Larxene said with anger. "Ah. Stupid Door. I've been pranked by some fool" Zexion said to himself. Larxene cracked her knuckles. Zexion gulped. Larxene then started to use her electricity only to find; it wouldn't work. She then looked around and found another surprise. Her room was made out of rubber. "Who messed up with _MY ROOM_?!" she said even more angry. Zexion was relieved. He was safe; for now. Larxene remembered Zexion was still in her room. "Don't be too relieved," said Larxene with a grin, "After all. I still have my kunai knives". Zexion gulped… again.

Luxord went in his room to get his cards as he was going to play poker with Demyx. He walked in only to find; his cards where missing. "What in Kingdom Hearts?. Where are my cards?" he said.

Marluxia walked into his greenhouse, waiting to see his plants he loved so much, but when he got there, he felt light-headed; because the plants were gone and fertilizer was everywhere.

**Back to Roxas and Axel**

"Who next Axel?" whispered Roxas. "Well… We still have to prank Demyx, Saix, Us and Xion" whispered Axel. "Why us?" replied Roxas. "Because we need to make it seem we got pranked too" replied Axel, "and were going to blame it on Luxaeus". "Ooohhh," replied Roxas, "look someone's coming".

**Demyx**

"I wonder where everyone is. And where is Luxord? We're supposed to be playing poker!," Demyx said sadly, "Ill just go to my room and wait".

**Back to Roxas and Axel**

"Good call my little blonde buddy," Axel congratulated, "He would have saw us put up the prank". "Um… But Axel. He is in his room now. How are we going to do his prank?" said Roxas confused. "… ," replied Axel, "Oh". "Hmm… We will distract him. But will do this prank first" continued Axel, whilst he went in the room and started gluing pictures onto the huge window. "Roxas what do you think?" said Axel. "It looks good Axel. How did you make it?" replied Roxas. "Easy… Really Easy" said Axel. Roxas turned on all the lights and then left the room with Axel. "I took a picture of plain sky" whispered Axel. "Oh. I thought you painted it" Roxas said, knowing now it sounds silly. "Roxas. I haven't ever painted a picture in my whole non-existant life" Axel said glaring at Roxas.

Roxas did Axel's Room and Axel did Roxas's room. It felt like a good idea. Until they swopped over to see what each other did. "No lights?" Roxas said confused "Axel. That's not a good prank because I can always turn them back on". "No… You… Can't" Axel said evily with a slight smirk. Roxas tried the switch but it didn't work. He tried again and again and again. "AXEL! Now I have no light at all" Roxas screamed. "That's the point. No light" Axel laughed. Roxas was quite mad but he knew he would get payback once Axel saw his room. Axel walked in and every part of him felt cold, "ROXAS!," yelled Axel. Roxas laughed with joy, "Ha. See your room is ice cold". Instead of Axel yelling at Roxas he actually told him "Good Job my little blonde buddy!". "Hmm. Thanks" Roxas said with joy but also being slightly confused.

Now for Xion. Roxas did this room and Axel went to do Demyx's room. Roxas went in and was about to go to Xion's bathroom until there was a slight setback. "Hey Roxas," said Xion surprised, "what you doing?". "Ummm…"

Axel entered Demyx room, knowing he was there. "Demyx, GUESS WHAT!" said Axel in an excited way. "What Axel! What!" Demyx said as Axel got his attention. "There is a rumour that we have a candy machine," lied Axel, "It's over near the lunch room apparently". "Cool Axel. Thanks," Demyx said whilst rushing of, "I'll be right back Sity". "All alone with sity," said Axel, "How could he just leave you there". Axel made the room soundproof and waterproof in the quickest way he could. Axel then grabbed sity and went

"Uh. Roxas? Continue what you were saying" said Xion waiting. "Ummm…" said Roxas thinking.

Axel went to the secret place where Roxas and him stashed all the weapons. He then went to Luxaeus room and told him that Demyx was missing. Luxaeus rushed off. Axel then stashed all the weapons there. "Luxaeus will be framed" he thought and then left to go see how Roxas was doing.

"Roxas?" Xion said concerned. Axel came through and his eyes widened. He didn't think Xion was in her room. "Hey Xion," he said "I just told Roxas to go to you room to see if you were ok. But as you can see, Roxas gets a bit paranoid" Axel lied. "Paranoid, by what?" she asked. "I have no clue. Probably because of the rumour that Demyx is missing" he said once lying again. "Yyyes" Roxas said going along with what Axel was saying. "Oh. I'll go look for him. Ill be right back. By the way Roxas. I'm ok" she said and then left the room. "Phew," Roxas said, "remind me to never go do pranks again". "Oh. Why not?" Axel questioned. Roxas gave him a glare.

They both then replaced Xion's shampoo and conditioner with hair dye. By the time she uses it and comes out. She'll have pink hair. "Ok. That's it. Let's go see where everyone is. Who knows? They might be all furious" Axel laughed and left the room. Roxas followed.

Xemnas called everyone to a meeting. Once everyone was there he started talking. "Who has been pranked?" he asked. You could here _me_ from every part of the room. "Hmm… so every one," questioned Xemnas, "we seem to have a liar, a traitor among us. Let me search all the rooms". With this Xemnas got up and began his search, whilst all the others followed and watched.

"Axel… I'm worried" Roxas whispered to the cheerful red head. "Ah. Don't worry my little blonde buddy, because the plan is full-proof" Axel whispered back. "What ever you say Axel. What ever you say" Roxas said with a smidge of hesitation.

Xemnas searched all the rooms until the last room to be checked was… Luxaeus's. Xemnas opened the door only to find; All the missing weapons and, of course, Marluxia's plants.

"Luxaeus! YOU STOLE MY PLANTS?!" Marluxia said with shock. "AND YOU STOLE MY CARDS… AND SHREDDED THEM?!" continued Luxord. "SITY… MY SITY!" Demyx yelped as he grabbed sity and hugged it tight. One by one everyone yelled at Luxaeus as he seemed to have all the missing items. "Because of you I nearly thought Kingdom Hearts was missing!" yelled Saix. Axel hi-fived Roxas. "Because of you my room is now been _proofed_ and sity was gone!" yelled Demyx. "And because of you. MY HAIR IS NOW PINK!" Xion yelled whilst removing beanie. "Oooh. Bad hair day" said Larxene. "I love the pink new look" said Marluxia. Xion glared.

"It seems if we have found our culprit" Xemnas said. "But Superior. I… Didn't do the pranks" told Luxaeus.

Everyone was blaming Luxaeus while Axel and Roxas… where laughing there non-existant guts out. No one noticed though.

Ah. The day had turned out the way Axel had planned. Roxas didn't want to admit it, but he had fun… and plus… He got his revenge…

… For now.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Authors Notes:_

_Ok. Like I said: This is my first chapter ever that I have put pranks in. (Me and my friends thought of them). So go easy on me. Also if you have pranks, feel free to suggest them and… _

_Poor Poor Luxaeus. _

_Anyway. Please review :D_


	3. Stuck With Water

_**Roxas's Revenge**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 3- Stuck With Water**_

_Summary:__ Revenge is what Roxas seeks now, but his revenge are more like pranks. He and Axel pull pranks on the organisation for some weird and unknown reason. I wonder why? Later, Xion and Demyx get pulled into their pranking missions._

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I don't own much of the games because if I did, Xion would be a part of KH 1 and KH 2._

_Seeker-Of-The-Heart:_ _Ok. So, second chap with pranks. Hope you enjoy it. And please review. I need to know if people want me to make more. And if you do; Don't stress because I will be making more. :D_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Roxas woke up with the warmth of the sun on his cheek, like yesterday. He knew he started off like yesterday; but he hoped that even if he started off with the rays, that he wouldn't finish by seeing Axel's face. He hoped and turned. Only to realise he was being spied on… by the same red head he just mentioned; Axel.

"Hey you've finally woke up," said Axel "Hmm… After seven hours of waiting". "Axel. What do yo- WHAT?!?!? SEVEN HOURS!?," replied Roxas. "If you spy on me again, you'll loose something… important!" Roxas hissed. "Ok, OK" Axel hesitated. "But…" Axel said after a short silence. "But?" Roxas questioned. "But can we still do some pranks today?" Axel asked. Roxas glared. "Remember I said no more pranks. But…we'll do pranks… IF YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" Roxas yelled. "Deal" Axel replied. "Only for today. No more after. OK!?" replied Roxas. Axel hugged his little blonde buddy. "Ok. No more pranks after this" Axel replied back.

Axel and Roxas were about to leave the room when they heard a familiar voice. "Why are you guys fighting at this time in the morning?" Demyx said while rubbing his eyes. He had woken up by the sound of Roxas yelling at Axel. Roxas and Axel turned to face each other. They looked at each other, then at Demyx, then at each other again, then back at Demyx and shrugged. Demyx was confused of course.

Demyx couldn't bother, so he walked off; going to his room. Axel and Roxas sighed with relief. Roxas then glared at Axel with a critical look. Axel shrugged. Then they both walked off.

Axel and Roxas were behind a bush… again. "Axel… I'm not so sure about this" told Roxas. Axel looked at Roxas with a look. It gave Roxas an impression of: 'Too Late'. Roxas gulped heavily.

Axel told Roxas to stay put; seeming as Roxas was shaking all over. Axel came back not to long after. He had all these numbers in his hands. Roxas wandered why.

A slight smirk crept onto Axel's face. Oh no.

"Axel. No way" Roxas told him. "Yes way" Axel replied. "No" Roxas replied back. "Yes" Axel replied.

And you know what happens next.

Axel: YES!

Roxas: NO!

Axel: YES!

Roxas: NO!

Axel: YES!

Roxas: NO!

Axel: NO?

Roxas: YES!

"AH HUH!," Axel replied with joy, "you said yes!". Axel started dancing. Which made Roxas shudder. "No. You tricked me!" Roxas replied to Axel. "Did I or Didn't I?" Axel questioned. Roxas was really confused.

After a while, Roxas decided to go with what Axel said he did. Roxas didn't really want to have to argue about it.

Then Roxas and Axel set up pranks.

_**Ok… Hmm… While they're getting their pranks ready. Let's see how Zexion's doing…**_

Zexion was sitting in a corner. Kind of rocking back and forth slightly. He was still freaked out by what happened yesterday. Oh; How he was shuddering. REAL BAD! "scary Scary SCARY LARXENE" he said to himself. He kind of looked mad… Mad Cooook Mad that is.

_**Ahem… A Bit Weird. So lets see what Roxas and Axel are doing.**_

**Roxas and Axel: Changing room numbers**

Roxas and Axel were changing room numbers until they were disturbed by a really familiar voice. The same one in the morning; Demyx's Voice. "What are you guys doing?!" he asked. Roxas and Axel looked at each other with hesitation and turned around to see Demyx. "Uh… We're… Um…" Roxas replied. Axel thought real hard and decided to do something to save themselves. He grabbed onto Demyx's collar and dragged Roxas in his other hand. He dragged them into his room.

"Now now Demyx. We have a problem with you seeing what we were just doing," Axel said, "see, if you tell anyone. It's not going to be healthy". Demyx's eyes widened with the last thing Axel said. While Roxas was sitting there worrying… a lot.

"Here's the thing. The only way I have come up with so that it solves all these problems…Is for you to join us" told Axel. A smirk appeared on his face. (Nothing good happens when Axel's like that). Demyx nodded. "Great. You, me and Roxas. The Organizations Pranksters" Axel laughed evilly.

Roxas couldn't help noticing that he forgot something…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Authors Notes:_

_Hehehehe… Wander what they forgot? You'll have to keep reading on. _

_I'll be making a new chapter real soon. Plus I also have to finish my other chapters for my other stories. But don't worry. Chapter 4 is coming._

_Please review. I really need to know what you all think. And even so… ideas are welcome._

_And you get brownies and cookehs…_

… _So Please Review!!!_


	4. The Missing Numbers

_**Roxas's Revenge**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 4- The Missing Numbers**_

_Summary:__ Revenge is what Roxas seeks now, but his revenge are more like pranks. He and Axel pull pranks on the organisation for some weird and unknown reason. I wonder why? Later, Xion and Demyx get pulled into their pranking missions._

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I don't own much of the games because if I did, Xion would be a part of KH 1 and KH 2._

_Seeker-Of-The-Heart:_ _Ok… There was no school today and I had extra time… So here's the 4 chapter. _

_AND I bet you all want to know what they forgot and now you will know. Enjoy!_

_Oh… and… Jalooloo, you were right with one of your guesses and I am sooo putting your idea in. So… Enjoy! :D_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Roxas was sitting there thinking whilst Demyx was just freaking out and Axel was in his on very dreamland. (And Roxas really doesn't want to know what's going on there!).

Roxas couldn't help thinking what they forgot. He knew it was something really important.

_**Of course it's important!**_

Roxas kept thinking.

Demyx was freaking out but not just about the whole join the group prank thing.

And Axel…

_**Well. Let's see what he's thinking shall we?**_

**Axel's Mind**

Axel was there in a huge room. The wonder of the room and the purpose of it, brought everyone in the whole castle there 3 times each day. Which room was this exactly? The 'Kitchen' as somebody's call it but they just called it the lunch room.

Ah… The many things in the 'kitchen'. The chairs, the sauces….

Oh… How Axel could sooooo totally destroy everything!!!

Smashing the chairs, spreading sauce everywhere, destroying the table, wrecking the pots and pans. OH… IT HAD SOO MANY POSSIBLITIES!!!!

_**Ok?... I LOVE HOW AXEL THINKS :D**_

**Back to Non-Existant Reality**

Demyx calmed down and took advantage of Daydreaming-Axel, and started poking him with a stick. (Where the stick came from is a different matter). "Hehehehe… See, you can poke him with a stick all day and he wont respond" Demyx said amused.

Roxas was of course giggling but still thinking. He just couldn't think of that one thing he forgot… Or _they_ forgot.

And that's when it hit him. And no… not the magical sticks. The thing they forgot is what hit him. And I don't mean literally.

They forgot the number plates!… and worse yet. They left them on the ground, in plain sight, just outside… THE SUPERIORS DOOR!

"We're sooooooo dead" Roxas gulped. Demyx's eyes widened as if he could read Roxas's mind. "Oh… Yes we are" Demyx gulped as well.

**Axel's Mind**

The room was a mess….

Perfect!

Axel was lying there happy and amused, and since this was his mind; there was no way he would get in trouble.

After a bit he heard his name being yelled over and over again.

And suddenly he was pulled out of the place.

**Roxas and Demyx**

"AXEL!!!" said both Roxas and Demyx. That was the 50th time and sheesh. Axel still didn't respond. It did make Demyx want to poke him more, it _was_ an opportunity anyway.

But finally Axel came back.

"Where am I?," Axel questioned, "owww… Why'd you just wack me in the head Roxas?!". Roxas giggled and then turned his mind back to the problem. "AXEL! WE FORGOT THE NUMBERS!" Roxas and Demyx said in sync.

"Oh Kingdom Hearts!" Axel yelled whilst running out of the room.

**_New Mission: Find the Missing Numbers_**

_Objective:_ Find the Missing Numbers… and Fast!

Agent 8 and 13 hid behind plants swiftly. They then did rolls on the ground to the next plant.

But where was agent 9?

**Agent 9: Demyx: At Candy Machine**

"Now what lolly should I get?" he asked himself.

(Yes… The Castle That Never Was has a Candy Machine. How? Well…)

--Candy Flashback--

Demyx went to the 'kitchen' where Axel said they had a candy machine. Oh how Demyx loves candy.

Demyx got there and found… no candy machine. He was soooo sad that he nearly had a meltdown.

He went to the superior straight away and annoyed him until they got a candy machine. It worked. Plus the superior loves fudge chocolate.

And so they have a candy machine…

And ironically, when Luxaeus and Xion went looking for 'So-Called-Missing-Demyx'… They couldn't find him and everyone really thought he was missing.

Ah… Axel slept like a baby with the funny things that had happened.

Anyway…

--End Of Candy Flashback--

**Agent 8 and 13**

Agent 8 and 13 were close to the target. They were stealthy like ninjas… But if I was there and walked by. I would have thought they looked like morons. Ahem. Back to story.

They were close and no nobody had spotted them; they still wandered where Demyx was though.

**Demyx: Trying to find money**

"Hmm… I know I have money somewhere" he asked.

**Axel and Roxas**

They approached door 11. It was tempting… really tempting for Axel. "Umm… You keep going. I'll be right back" Axel told whilst going into room 11. "Ok" and Roxas kept doing his 'stealthy agent rolls'.

**Demyx: Already found money and awaiting for candy to drop**

"Come on… I'm hungry," told Demyx, "plus I look weird in the agent outfit".

_**Ahem… I wander what Zexion is up to?**_

**Zexion: Hasn't moved from corner**

"I'm safe here. I'm safe here. I'm safe here," Zexion kept telling himself.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" yelled a familiar angry voice.

"Oh Kingdom Hearts…" Zexion shuddered and ran off to his room, hoping he would be safe there.

**Where all the commotion is: Larxene and Xion's Rooms**

**(Insert Jalooloo's Idea Here: Wardrobe Prank):**

There was Larxene and she was steaming. "Who changed my wardrobe with this!?!?" she yelled.

_**Hey… If this was a comic, above Larxene would be the words 'sizzle sizzle'. XD Oh, I got distracted. Carry on…  
**_

Xion was in her room and she opened her wardrobe. "AHHH… THESE AREN'T MY CLOTHES!" she yelled.

**Axel: Currently giggling. Nearly caught up with Roxas**

"Roxas!" Axel whispered from behind. "Axel! What did you do?!" Roxas asked silently. "Oh nothing…" Axel said but then bursted out laughing, "just change their wardrobes. So that Larxene has Xion's and Xion has Larxene's". Roxas gave a critical look. "Hey. I couldn't help it. It was an opportunity for a prank. A good one too" Axel told him.

_**And… I don't know how he could hold a wardrobe himself… Yet alone swap wardrobes without anyone knowing. So don't ask me.**_

Roxas and Axel were about to approach room 1.

**Demyx: Currently walking whilst eating his candy**

"Yummy. That was worth the wait". He walked and stopped in front of door: 1; even before Axel and Roxas got there.

"Demyx. How'd yo-" Roxas asked but got interrupted. "Don't worry about that Roxas. We have to find the numbers!" Axel said. All three looked, but it wasn't there.

"Are you 3 looking for this?" said a voice from behind.

Axel, Roxas and Demyx turned around and gasped.

What they saw… shocked them.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Authors Notes:_

_Hehehehe… Now you know what they forgot and well…… _

_The thing they were shocked by… You'll just have to wait and see. If you want to have a guess: feel welcome and if you want to give ideas for pranks: feel welcome as well!_

_And next chap is coming soon and it'll finish the pranks started… and it will finish a whole new prank! There was a hint of what that prank may be. If you want to guess that to. You can!_

_And… I have to say Jalooloo's idea was a good one._

_But most of all, please review! Thanks._


	5. The New Prankster

_**Roxas's Revenge**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 5- The New Prankster**_

_Summary:__ Revenge is what Roxas seeks now, but his revenge are more like pranks. He and Axel pull pranks on the organisation for some weird and unknown reason. I wonder why? Later, Xion and Demyx get pulled into their pranking missions._

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I don't own much of the games because if I did, Xion would be a part of KH 1 and KH 2._

_Seeker-Of-The-Heart:_ _Ok. I have had people add my story to their favourites and even to alerts. :D :P YAY! And I've been getting reviews now and then._

_Thanks everyone!_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Umm… Those numbers aren't ours" Axel said.

"Oh really?" she… yes _she_ said.

Axel thought quickly and swiftly.

The only thing that came to mind… was… well…

Axel grabbed her and pulled Demyx and Roxas… again… to his room.

"Now… You have to join us," Axel said unpleased, "we were going to be an awesome boy prankster group… and now we have to have a girl".

She glared at him evilly. He backed away. "I didn't mean that in a bad way. Nope… Not at all" he said hesitantly.

"Oh really!?" she answered back.

And well… It went on for a bit.

Roxas and Demyx's heads went back and forth between the two of them. They kept going on and on.

… It was annoying.

"COULD YOU GUYS JUST QUIT IT ALREADY!!!" Roxas yelled. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Well tell Axel that!" she said.

"No… Tell Xion that!" he said back.

Yes. Xion. The nice and gentle one of the organisation…

… was fed up with Axel's pranks!

And so she decided. Xion decided to join them so that they possibly couldn't prank her and so they don't get in trouble. With her around everything would be ok.

She was going to be like a captain in a way. She would make sure everything was on track.

Axel and her would now and then probably argue. But that would be better then getting pranked and seeing them get in huge trouble…

… Though the sight would be funny.

But they were her friends. They were the only ones she really talked or hang out with. So she had to make sure they don't get in trouble.

So… She was going to join them…

… One problem though.

Axel didn't want her to…

He's all like 'it's a boy thing. A girl will ruin it' yada yada.

Xion has to think of something clever.

But what?...

Different things came to mind… "Perfect" she said to herself.

"I'll tell the superior that you're the pranksters!" she blurted out… on purpose!

That's when Axel was trapped. He has to let her in or there doomed.

"Smart… Very Smart and … Evil," Axel said smirking, "you might be gentle and sweet and all… but you are evil… I like that"… "Your in".

"I bet it's also because if we don't were doomed" Demyx whispered to Roxas.

Axel glared evilly at said boys.

Said boys stopped laughing and backed away.

Xion glared blankly at Axel.

_**WOW… SO MANY PEOPLE ARE GLARING!!! They must've woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!**_

Demyx, Axel, Roxas and Xion went out of Axel's room.

They went to finish the prank.

As they have to… before anyone notices the numbers plates are missing.

They went on...

… With their new prankster by their side.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Authors Notes:_

_Ok. Xion is the new prankster. The only girl too. HURRAY FOR XION!!!_

_And yes… They were surprised that it was Xion… because she was in her room screaming her non-existant voice away and suddenly she appears there… before room 1. Her room is like room 14! And Roxas or Axel didn't even see her walk by. And Of course Demyx couldn't... too busy eating nummy candy! *dreams of candy filled room*. But i guess she could have used a portal... but anyway..._

_Of course they were shocked XD_

_Ooops. Lost concentration._

_My point is… please review!!! And Thanks!_

_P.S: New chap is coming soon._


	6. The Fake Faint

_**Roxas's Revenge**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 6- The Fake Faint**_

_Summary:__ Revenge is what Roxas seeks now, but his revenge are more like pranks. He and Axel pull pranks on the organisation for some weird and unknown reason. I wonder why? Later, Xion and Demyx get pulled into their pranking missions._

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I don't own much of the games because if I did, Xion would be a part of KH 1 and KH 2._

_Seeker-Of-The-Heart:_ Sorry I took kind of long to update. But yes… homework O_O and I was also putting up chaps for my other stories. But here is chapter 6!!!

_Oh. And Thanks to everyone!_

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Roxas, Axel, Xion and Demyx: Behind bush: Now The Usual prank hiding spot**

They all then huddled up and whispered to each other… As if they knew what they were doing.

They then split up the numbers and went off to rearrange the plates and 'rooms'.

Axel was done with no problem and sat there behind the bush. He put his hands behind his back and relaxed.

The others came after a while.

"What took you all sooo long" Axel questioned.

Xion had an evil glare fixed upon Axel… one because he thought he was 'all that'. But the other because she remembers that he is the reason for her sitting in her bathroom for two to three days… fixing her horrible pink hair!!!

She will never forgive him…_ never_!

They all sat behind the bush and thought of the different situations that may occur. Of course they had to blame it on someone. So no one thinks they're the culprits.

But who to blame?

"Larxene" Demyx questioned.

This immediately made Roxas do an expression. He got his pointer finger and ran it across his neck slowly. Doing so he tilted his head slowly with the movement and made a 'kkkhhh' sound. A deadly sound.

Roxas of course was signalling…

THAT LARXENE WOULD _**KILL**_ THEM!

"Your right Roxas," Xion said when she watched him, "she'd cut off our heads for sure!".

"Hmmm… How about we don't blame someone" Axel said.

"WHAT?!?" all the others questioned… loudly.

"I mean. We can just make it seem we didn't do it. And then Xemnas will just think it's one of the others" Axel said.

Did Axel get hit in the head with brilliance this morning? Because that might just work…

Except how could they make it seem as they had nothing to do with it.

Axel glared at Xion evilly. The grin which always signals disaster. Axel's Disaster.

"Axel? A-Axel? A-A-Axel?" Xion started to stutter when she saw the expression grow bigger.

"You… Will… Fake… Faint" Axel smirked violently.

"WHAT!?!?!," Xion blurted out, "WHY ME!?!".

"Because the superior treats you better then all of us," Axel said, "for some strange reason". "He will come to the rescue if you faint… and we will be there. It would have looked like we were they the whole time. So… of course he won't think its us!".

"Axel… That's pretty smart," Roxas said, "Even though it _is_ ridiculous. It still is quite smart".

Xion glared at Roxas then sighed. "If you all think it's a good idea… and I guess if it keeps us from being caught… I-I g-guess I c-could fake f-faint" Xion stuttered some more in the end. She really didn't want to faint.

She can remember that she wasn't so good at acting in her Somebody life.

But… That's the past right? She's a nobody now and maybe… maybe her nobody self is a great actor. Yeah… Think positive Xion.

"It's settled then. Xion faint outside no: 1's room" Axel said as they all started to get up.

They walked over to Xemnas' door. Even though the numbers were mixed. They knew which room was which. So Xion started to act….

And whoa she can act!!! Her brilliant acting even shocked herself!

Her acting was soo dazzling. It looked as if she was really fainting.

There was a glint of admiration is Demyx's eyes, "Good acting Xion".

Before they knew it. She was on the ground and had 'fainted'.

The three boys sat beside her and looked as if they were caring to her needs. Making sure she was alright.

As planned… Xemnas heard all the commotion and opened the door to find Xion on the ground.

"Xion!!!" Xemnas said startled.

_**Now why does he care so much for Xion??? Really Xemnas… She can take care of herself! And like she's not your daughter or anything… So like why do you care? But... heh… it works because now they won't get caught. Who knew having a soft superior would help them?**_

Xemnas sat down next to Xion and sat with the other boys.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"Xion fainted… and we don't know why" Axel lied.

"We sat here and stayed with her… because she's our friend" Roxas continued the lie.

"Yes. We were here the whole time" Demyx finished off.

Xemnas was pleased that Xion was being looked after. But he could notice something was different.

"Why are the room numbers changed?" he questioned randomly…

Well… It wasn't that random. Heck… They all probably knew he was going to ask.

The boys looked around and pretended to look like they just noticed.

Xemnas saw their expressions and thought they had no clue.

"You look after Xion while I go around the castle," Xemnas said, "I'm getting sick of these shenanigans".

He then walked off.

When he was out of plain sight. The boys and Xion all gave high-fives.

They got away with it…

As our prankster heroes would do.

Axel started dancing a victory dance… yet again…

When will Axel learn… HE WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH DANCING LIKE THAT!

Everyone else shuddered like mad.

"A-A-Axel!!! P-PLEASE S-STOP" Roxas was shuddering so hard that he couldn't help but stutter.

Axel glared with a smirk.

Was he doing his dance on purpose to freak them out like crazy. If so… it was working… _too_ well.

There was yelling from the other side of the castle…

The castle seemed to shake… literally!

At least our Org Pranksters for sure knew they have gotten away with yet another prank.

But this made a huge grin appear on Axel's face…

'Why does it seem he keeps doing that?' Roxas thought to himself.

Axel came up with a plan… a huge plan… one he had only dreamt before…

'With Xion in our group, with her great acting skills and Xemnas never getting mad at Xion… We're sure to be able to pull _this_ prank off' Axel said to himself.

What _new prank_?

"Axel?," Demyx questioned, "I'm not liking that grin so much'.

"Join the club" Roxas said with a creeped out face on. Which includes eyes so wide they could snap of their sockets.

Yes... Creepy huh!

"We are sooooooooooo ready for this next pra-!!!" Axel said but got interrupted.

"OOOOHHHH NOOOO AXEL!!!" Roxas interrupted, "_NO_ more pranks for today! One is enough!".

Axel grinned his famous grin (Well… at least the one he always does here).

Which gave everyone a chill up and down their spines.

Demyx, Xion and Roxas looked at each other and agreed. (They must be able to whisper mentally or something.)

"Fine. One more... **JUST **one more prank" Roxas said.

Axel smiled and started to dance…

"JUST NEVER DANCE PLEASE" Demyx blurted out with a scream.

With this Axel laughed soo much he could explode…

…Seems as Axel's having fun…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Authors Notes:

Seeker: But Roxas, Xion and Demyx are having fun too… Aren't you?

Roxas, Demyx, Xion: *mumbles* Guess sooo

Seeker: Hehehe… I know you all are having fun. Anyway… Does anyone wanna guess the prank?

Axel: I can't wait to start the prank… Oh! I've only ever dreamt about it!

Seeker: Axel you'll have to just wait.

Axel: Ugh.

Roxas, Demyx, Xion, Axel and Seeker: Please review. We need to continue the Organizations Doom… XD We mean… See the prankster heroes in action… XD

Roxas: a.k.a US!

Seeker: ROXAS! Don't say that. Xemnas might hear!

ALL: **PLEASE REVIEW :D **


	7. Let’s Start Destroying

_**Roxas's Revenge**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 7- Let's Start Destroying**_

_Seeker:__ Dun Dun Dun! XD Here is the Summary! Revenge is what Roxas seeks now, but his revenge are more like pranks. He and Axel pull pranks on the organisation for some weird and unknown reason. I wonder why? Later, Xion and Demyx get pulled into their pranking missions._

_Axel:__ Here's the Disclaimer: Seeker doesn't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and she doesn't own much of the games because if she did, Xion wouldn't have to die in 358/2 days and she would be a part of KH1and KH 2._

_Seeker:__ Sorry I took kind of long to update, again. But I get distracted easily sometimes. So, I've been reading other peoples stories. But anyway; here is chapter 7!!!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

There they were standing yet again near the lunch room.

Demyx couldn't resist. Axel said if he dare go next to that candy machine that he would burn Demyx from the inside out.

Why? Because well… there's two doors to the 'kitchen' and the candy machine is in the middle of it. If he stood there and someone like Larxene came through. She would definitely see Demyx and their cover is blown. Gone. Vamoosh. Bye bye! And who knows what Larxene might do!

But from the inside out. That's just plan maniacal.

Ahem…

Axel had only dreamt about this dare before and from the last prank they just did, he learned they had a secret weapon… Xion.

He was going to use her for something, everyone could see as they flickered their attention now and then at his face. They didn't want to stare at them just encase he could burn them with his eyes!

"Roxas… So… Why did we say yes to another prank? Like really. In my somebody life I sucked at acting and now I don't. So can't one act be enough for the day? And I know Axel has some evil plan which envolves me acting. And I guess Xemnas 'worries' about me or something which is to our advantage but really do we have to-" This is where Roxas interrupted Xion. "Xion. That… was… A lot of words. But ill try to answer all of your questions. 1) He won't let us go until we finished the prank now. 2) I have no clue to why we said yes. Probably to get him off our backs so we can _finally_ relax! 3) I'm happy you can act now and judging by his eyes; I'm sure your right. 4) Xemnas is a nobody… how can he feel? How can he worry? Eh. I guess the organization kind of _**have**_ hearts. 5) We have to go along with Axel and hope we live…" he whispered back to Xion, while glancing once or twice back at Axel.

"Have…to…resist" Demyx whispered to himself. Roxas overheard. "Demyx… here, have it" Roxas said whilst grabbing something from his pocket. It was chocolate! Demyx snatched it like the chocolate fan he was and bit it slowly; hoping to save the flavour. Roxas wasn't surprised.

Axel though stayed in his same position with the same grin. Was he malfunctioning? Because he could be a robot and no one would know.

Ahem…

Roxas, Demyx and Xion glared worryingly not just for themselves but for Axel's sanity. Axel, sometimes, most of the time, … zones out.

Demyx really wished he could find a branch or a stick to poke him with. But he was occupied by chocolate.

"You guys ready?" Axel finally said turning around to face the others. Demyx, Roxas and Xion nodded slowly and hesitantly.

Perfect.

Axel walked over to where the sauces where. He grabbed some and threw them at Roxas and Demyx. Roxas caught his but Demyx was a little occupied. He still managed though. Xion stood there knowing her task was to act. Axel looked around for more things. He saw pots and pans and immediately put them on fire and they melted in a flat second. This grew the grin planted on Axel's face. The other's watched with stunned expressions.

"That's what this prank is," Roxas whispered to the others, "We're going to _destroy _the _lunchroom_". "D-d-destroy?! L-l-lunchroom!?" Demyx stuttered seeming as if that was the only two words he heard. "What about the candy machine!" Demyx then whined. "I thought you would say that. Conjure up a portal and hide it in Roxas' and my secret hiding spot" Axel said, as he overheard. Demyx did as he was ordered.

After that they had no problem doing the rest of the stuff. They smashed all the chairs, the table was broken and destroyed, sauce was everywhere staining the carpets and the white walls, all utensils where broken or… melted, and the whole room was a mess. And where the candy machine was, there was tons of ash.

"Job well done" Axel said being very pleased of himself. "Ahem…" Xion said annoyed and then continued, "What am I suppose to do? And I don't know if you know…. But… Vexen is a scientist and he could get the sauce bottles and examine fingerprints and plus a lot of things are melted and there is ash right there. He'll come up with fire… aka. Leads to you Axel and the fingerprints lead to you guys". Roxas and Demyx looked flustered. Axel had a huge grin though. "I know… that's where you come in. You'll be on your bed and we will be beside you. I already called Xemnas saying you weren't feeling to well. He should be near your room soon. I told him to walk because walking is good for health. And then he went on about being healthy so he decided to walk" Axel said happily. "How will we get there? He might be already there?!" Xion questioned on the verge to yell. "A portal. He should be two more minutes. We get there. You act. We say we were there the whole time. By then all the ash would have blown away from Xaldin's training up stairs and all the melted pots and pans should have melted to the tiles. Which are the same colour anyway. By the time anyone comes to see this. It should well have no evidence of us being here. And Xemnas would think we were with you. So he would think it was one of the others." he continued.

Everyone was astonished. Who knew he could think of something like that. Not just only that. That they would be able to pull it off!

"Lets get going then" he said. Leaving Roxas, Demyx and Xion standing there stunned by his plan. "Whoa. Who knew" Demyx said and the others nodded stilled stunned by Axel's 'intelligence'.

They followed by as Axel went through a portal leading to Xion's room. Once they got there Xion lay down on her bed and the others stood around looking somewhat sad.

Perfect Timing. Xemnas walked through the door, not even bothering to knock.

"Oh My Darling!," he said with sorrow, "are you not feeling to well?". Ok. Creepy. Ahem…

"Xemnas, of course she isn't feeling well, that's why I called you" Axel said 'innocently'. Roxas and Demyx rolled their eyes. Xion mentally rolled hers.

Xemnas stood beside her with the others. "This morning she faints, and now she's all sick in her bead. Xaldin mustn't be such a good cook. Probably gave her food poisoning." Xemnas said quietly. Making sure not to hurt said person, where ever he may be. Who knows what might happen, a tornado could strike. And really, Xaldin is the only cook in the castle.

For… Nobody reasons.

Anyway…

A young looking man came within view as he quietly knocked on the door. He had an 'English sort of vibe' about him. "Xemnas, There seems to be a problem with our kitchen. Would you like me to apprehend the problem?" he said with an exquisite English ascent. Or course… none other than Luxord.

"What sort of problem number 10?" Xemnas asked questionably. "Superior, you may like to see so yourself" Luxord said gesturing the direction. What a gentlemen. He then stepped to the side and Xemnas stood up. "8, 9 and 13. Keep care of Xion. I'll be back" Xemnas said and walked past Luxord. Luxord soon followed.

Once Xemnas and Luxord were out of sight Axel quietly whispered "See. Xemnas has…. No, let me rephrase that… No nobody in this castle has a clue. Xemnas thinks we were here the whole time and he wouldn't ever blame you Xion; looking at what just happened. And the kitchen shows no evidence that would point in our direction. And plus we have the candy machine to ourselves and no one knows where that hiding spot is. I think were all safe". He was proud. The usually proud prankster.

Axel leaned back in his chair, delighted by the turn of events. Roxas sat there still stunned by the fact that Axel could ever think of that. Seriously. Axel just… isn't like that, sometimes. Demyx had a grin on his young, child-like face. "Candy machine… To ourselves!" he said. Once again the others think that the only words Demyx heard were probably 'candy machine, to ourselves'.

Hehehe…

Demyx is always going to be our Candy lover.

With that all four relaxed with the new knowledge of their victory.

_

* * *

_

Author Notes:

_Sorry that I haven't updated. I've been really busy with the whole fact that I'm in assignment due/test week! :o_

_But only 8 more days left of school! Whoo Hooo!_

_Please Review!!!!!_


	8. Sherlock?

_**Roxas's Revenge**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 8- Sherlock?**_

_Seeker:__ To all the people who love this story! I'm so glad you like it! :D And I will be updating more frequently soon. It's the holidays! :P Oh and Axel would like to say something!_

_Roxas:__ Why can't I ever say something?_

_Seeker:__ You never ask! Plus this is for a reviewer! _

_Roxas:__ Fine…_

_Axel:__ Can I please say it now?_

_Seeker and Roxas:__ Yeah. Just don't take long._

_Axel:__ I'd like to say Hey to Capeircorn. I'm glad you think I'm smart! Thanks for the review and Seeker is really happy!_

_Seeker:__ I am! :D Now the story will start after the Summary and Disclaimer._

_Summary__: Revenge is what Roxas seeks now, but his revenge are more like pranks. He and Axel pull pranks on the organisation for some weird and unknown reason. I wonder why? Later, Xion and Demyx get pulled into their pranking missions._

_Disclaimer:__ Seeker doesn't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and she doesn't own much of the games because if she did, Xion wouldn't have to die in 358/2 days and she would be a part of KH1and KH 2._

_Seeker:_ _Enjoy!_

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Operation: Stay Away from Xemnas… or Sherlock.**

"Little Blonde Buddy. Little Blonde buddy? You hear me?" Axel said into a walky talky.

"Yes Red Head. I hear you loud and clear" Roxas replied through his.

"What are we doing again?" Demyx asked quite determined.

"Well Xion has to stay in her room… right?" Axel said.

"Right" Roxas whispered.

"Well, that's because Xemnas told her to, since he thinks she has a nobody 'cold' or something. With all the 'fainting' she has been doing" Axel told them. "So that's why she's in there… and where out here. But the thing is…"

Roxas and Demyx waited anxiously.

"We can't prank people today because we're a member short. And if she was out here too, we still couldn't prank the other members" he continued.

"Why is that again?" Demyx questioned.

"That's because Xemnas is Sherlock today. Hehehe… Sherlock" Axel said.

"Axel… get to the point" Roxas snapped.

"… Fine… and so we can't do pranks because he'll be investigating and watching our every move" Axel continued.

"Really?!" Demyx questioned.

Xion face/palmed herself in her room. "No Demyx. What Axel means is that we have to be careful. So we're not going to prank anyone today. Got it? And once he is off our backs and everything settles. We'll start again".

"Why didn't you say so?" Demyx said.

Everyone but Demyx face/palmed.

They really shouldn't bother with our loveable childish Dem-Dem.

"Ok… so now here is where my plan comes in" Axel went on about something else.

"Plan? Didn't you just hear what we all said?!" Roxas snapped.

"I mean plan for the day. We can't all sit here and do nothing" Axel told them through his walky talky.

"He's right. I don't want to sit here all day" Xion said.

Axel, Roxas and Demyx were huddled outside Xion's door to her room, with Xion right next to her door on the other side of them.

Why would they need walky talkies exactly?

No one will ever know.

Ahem…

"I've got a plan" Axel told them.

Yay! Let's see our beloved Red Head's new plan. What masterful idea has he come up with?

"We're going to Twilight Town!" he said quite joyfully.

Huh? Where's the genius in that…

Wait… here it is.

"And were going to tell Xemnas that you need fresh air and that we want a break; so where going to Twilight Town for the day. He will trust us and let us go. We can spend the day at the beach, eating sea salt ice-cream and relaxing. And I'm guessing, you're probably thinking 'but Xemnas will wonder why the pranksters haven't pranked today. And since we've gone for the day he'll think us'. But Xemnas won't think it's us because he will think we've gone to Twilight Town because of you, Xion, and he believes that we didn't do all the pranks before. So he wont think were the pranksters. And the good thing is, he'll be off our backs".

Whoa… Axel must be damn smart to think of that and even all the other brilliant ideas he's thought of.

No wonder he's the captain of their pranking group. With his intelligence… they shouldn't get into any trouble and they'll have fun from the pranks… and the holidays!

Ah… today will be fun with their beach holiday and the ice-cream and all.

Thank. You. Axel!

Roxas and Demyx smiled happily… There's no doubt that Xion isn't either! She's probably smiling her lips off!

Ok? Ahem…

Put those weird thoughts aside…

And let's go talk to our personal Sherlock.

Axel, Demyx and Roxas walked through a portal, that none other than the pranking captain conjured up.

Yes. Axel made the portal directly to their Superior… I mean… Their personal Sherlock… and Axel told Sherlock and Crossed Moon Boy his plan.

Yep… Crossed Moon Boy.

Wwwhhhaaattt? Saix needs a nickname too! At least for today since Xemnas is Sherlock!

Ahem…

Sherlock agreed and Axel turned around, with his thumbs up.

Roxas and Demyx smiled. Their holiday has begun!

**Operation: Beach Holiday**

Roxas turned on his walky talky and told Xion "get your bathing suits out and sun screen! We're going to the beach!".

Xion smiled happily and told Roxas she would meet them outside her door.

"Why do you have walky talkies?" Xemnas Sherlock asked looking at the clearly in plain sight walky talky.

"There… for… um… Interacting with our spiritual souls..." Roxas said, not believing what he actually said!

Well… The boy was under pressure. Anything that comes to mind will certainly be blurted out… don't you think?

Xemnas stared a curious glare for what seemed like forever, then smiled a childish grin "Okay" and skipped over to where his magnifying glass was…

"Okay?..." They all said in sync. Even Xion was creeped out by that. She could hear because Roxas didn't turn off his walky talky.

"Maybe he thought you meant 'our somebody souls' when you said 'interacting with our spiritual souls'" Axel told Roxas.

"Works for me!" Demyx said with a childish grin.

Axel and Roxas shrugged and then walked through a portal to the outside of Xion's room. Demyx followed.

Xion was ready. She had a bag with sunscreen, money, probably some snacks, her bathing suit, towels and essentials for spending time at the beach.

Roxas, Demyx and Axel forgot that they weren't even ready and went through different portals to their rooms.

Next minute they came out and where all ready, bags in hand, and even hats on heads.

"Lets go!" Demyx said happily.

And with that they walked through yet another portal to…

Twilight Town's Beach!

They walked out and immediately the sun shone on their bodies.

It wasn't as glorious as pulling pranks on their unexpecting fellow members. But it sure was heaven!

"Ah, this is the life" Axel said smelling the fresh sea-salted air.

Then all of our pranksters walked through the soft sand and found a shady spot. They settled down their things and went to the bathrooms to change.

Axel came out first and went to put sun-screen on. He was wearing fiery red shorts and a sun shirt with a blazing flame on it. The flame looked so real that it looked like he was on fire!

Roxas followed after and he was wearing golden shorts that had a pattern of white. It looked really cool and matched him very well. He wore a sun shirt over, that had the same cool pattern.

Demyx came out straight after. He was wearing dark blue shorts with light blue patterns that resembled water flows. It looked nice and he had a sun shirt that matched. He walked over to the other boys.

"Why do girls take so long?" Demyx asked.

"We will never understand somebody girls. So why try to understand nobody girls?" Axel told them.

Roxas shrugged.

Then with a blink of the eye, Xion came out gracefully. She wore a black bikini which really matched her hair. The white patterns were very unique and probably resembled something important. She had a sun shirt in her hand, probably going to put it on later when it got really hot. And she wore really nice looking sunglasses.

She walked over to the stunned boys.

Yes, stunned.

And why wouldn't they be?

They're all so use to the black organization cloaks and now there at the beach! Big change I'm telling you!

Anyway…

She walked over and they all started putting sun screen on.

"Ok, who's up for surfing?" Axel asked, knowing how hard it'll be to beat Demyx.

Demyx smiled. Oh yeah. I think he knew he would totally win.

And why wouldn't he?

The three boys got up and ran to the shore and got onto their surfboards.

Who new nobodies liked surfing?

… AWESOME!

Xion smiled happily at her three best friends and giggled gently when either Roxas or Axel fell off.

She lay in the sun for a bit and then went to buy sea-salt ice-cream. When she got back all three boys rushed over to her and grabbed one.

"Thanks Xion!" all three boys chirped happily.

"No problem" she said and walked over to their shady spot. She sat down with the others and all of them ate their delicious ice-cream.

To say the least, they all felt the day had gone pretty quick. They had decided to pack up and take the train back to Twilight Town.

It wasn't long before they were back and ordered more sea salt ice-cream. They walked to the clock tower and after a little while, they were at the top sitting on the edge.

"Ah… beautiful isn't it?" Axel said gazing out.

"It's as beautiful as ever" Xion replied.

Axel, Roxas and Xion usually went up there to watch the sunset after missions or when they had nothing to do. Occasionally Demyx came too and it seemed all four would now make daily trips.

"This day would have been way better with pranks though" Axel said.

"But it sure was perfect" Roxas said and then took another bite of his ice-cream.

All four smiled happily and gazed out.

"Well…" Xion said after a short silence.

All three boys turned their heads and looked at her… clearly confused.

"What?" Axel asked.

"…I did some pranks today" she told them.

Axel smiled a huge grin. The other boys smiled happily too.

"Tell me. This might make up for us not doing pranks. At least you have" Axel said. "It'll be a good laugh too. I'm sure you would've done suitable tricks".

Xion smiled then turned her head to look at the sunset.

She was about to say what pranks when Roxas realised the time.

"Great, we better get going before Sherlock gets worried" Roxas mumbled. They all heard though.

They got up being very careful _not_ to fall of the side and Axel conjured up another portal.

They all walked through feeling tired but anxious to see what has happened in their absence.

The darkness stopped engulfing them, so they opened their eyes, to see Xemnas Sherlock with his magnifying glass snooping around everywhere.

Nothings changed so far.

They all shrugged and separated into portals to their rooms. After ten minutes the three boys where outside Xion's room. Axel knocked on her door.

"Come in" Xion said from within her room.

* * *

_Authors Notes:_

_Axel:__ WHAT?!_

_Seeker:__ What Axel!?_

_Axel:__ That's not fair!_

_Seeker:__ What is it!?_

_Axel:__ Where you ended off. We were going to walk into her room and she was going to tell us her pranks, wasn't she!?_

_Seeker:__ Yeah… and?_

_Axel:__ I WAN'T TO KNOW NOW!_

_Seeker:__ You really love a good prank, don't you?_

_Axel nods hoping she'll tell him the pranks Xion did at the beach._

_Seeker:__ Sorry Axel, you'll have to wait like the rest of them._

_Roxas and Demyx:__ Exactly!_

_Seeker:__ ^…^_

_Axel:__ Fine._

_Seeker:__ Now say goodbye to everyone._

_Xion:__ Goodbye everyone!_

_Axel:__ And please review!!! It would be much appreciated._


	9. What happened at the Beach?

_**Roxas's Revenge**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 9- What happened at the Beach?**_

_Seeker:__ Ok. It's now the holidays which means I have tons of time to update. That's if I'm _**not** _being lazy, at a friend's house, sleeping, playing games and so on. But I will try my very hardest to update!_

_Roxas:__ Exactly._

_Seeker:__ When did you get here Roxas?_

_Roxas:__ I need to be here early. I'm the main character in your story… _

_Axel:__ Roxas why wouldn't you be. It specifically says:_ Roxas' Revenge. _So… duh!_

_Seeker and Roxas:__ Axel… we get it. _

_Axel:__ Sure, sure._

_Seeker:__ Fine. Now… chapter 9 will begin after the Summary and Disclaimer._

_Summary__: Revenge is what Roxas seeks now, but his revenge are more like pranks. He and Axel pull pranks on the organisation for some weird and unknown reason. I wonder why? Later, Xion and Demyx get pulled into their pranking missions._

_Disclaimer:__ Seeker doesn't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and she doesn't own much of the games because if she did, Xion wouldn't have to die in 358/2 days and she would be a part of KH1and KH 2._

_Seeker:__ Enjoy!_

* * *

The three boys walked into her room and shut the door quietly.

Xion lay there on her bed, and once the boys walked in she sat up, leaving room for her company.

"Now tell us!" Axel said overjoyed. He loves a good prank.

"Ok, ok" Xion said.

"Well… let's start from prank 1, shal-" Xion started but got interrupted with a now smirking Axel. "Prank 1? I'm glad you've done more than one prank" Axel smirked some more.

Xion rolled her eyes and continued. "Ok. I was walking over to the ice-cream shop whe-… where's Demyx?".

Axel and Roxas turned around. Where Demyx _was _seated… was now empty.

"Where is Demyx?" Axel repeated the question.

Roxas and Xion shrugged.

So Axel gestured for Xion to continue.

Xion was trying to continue from her last sentence. Her head perked up when she remembered. "I was walking over to the ice-cream shop when I saw this huge pile of seaweed. Some guy then walked over to me telling me he wanted me to rap him in the seaweed. He then looked like a monster so I told him to run into the water and then when someone went in; I told him to run after that someone saying 'grrrrraggg' or something like that. And some boy ran like crazy. He looked like Demyx… wonder why?".

"Tat wahs _**yror**_ ideeah?!" Demyx questioned with tons of candy in his mouth. He walked over from the door.

"Oh… the candy from the candy machine… of course" Roxas said glaring at the chocolate.

"Demyx… don't try speaking. It sounds like a huge mumble" Axel said. "But we got what you said of course".

"Don't worry Demyx. It was a little prank. Plus the guy seemed bored. And anyway… I thought you were still surfing" Xion glared now looking at the chocolate as well.

"After a while he went to put more sunscreen on and me and Roxas where way out. That's probably when the 'seaweed monster' scared Demyx" Axel said, with a hint of a smirk. 'Seaweed monster' he thought and smirked some more.

"Anyway… then came prank 2. I was walking some more and I saw a little kid make a sand castle. This guy came up and destroyed it so I went to the little girl and was helping her make another one an-"

"Helping a girl make a sandcastle? How is that a prank!?" Axel questioned.

Xion, Roxas and Demyx glared.

"I wasn't finished!" Xion snapped. "Ahem… And then before I knew it we made a huge sandcastle. With a moat and everything. It was so huge that I could fit in it and all these little kids came in and we were playing tag/tiggy an-"

"I still don't see where the prank is" Axel said.

"SHOOSH AND LISTEN!!!" Xion snapped some more. She then said with her calm voice "And then the guy came back and he was going to break down the castle. But too bad for him the castle walls were made of hard sand and thousands of shells. So he hurt his foot. Then he brought a gang with him and all the little kids ran after them. And they ran away screaming like girls. It might not seem like a prank. And really… I was happy helping the kids. Now they had their own personal playground and the bigger kids won't annoy them. But anyway… It might not seem like a prank… But you should've seen it! All these little ones chasing a gang… and the 'gang' were screaming with high pitch voices. I'm telling you… it is one of the most weirdest and, kind of, funniest thing I have ever witnessed. Or at least my nobody life has ever seen. But anyway, there were some other pranks I did but I can't exactly remember them. And if I did, we don't have enough time. Xemnas Sherlock called in a meeting".

Xion was about to start telling them about another important matter before they left, until she saw all three boys leaning in closer. They must really want to listen to what she was going to say.

And once you think about it. You have to admit that; you can't do such brilliant pranks at the beach. And you don't have many ideas for beach pranks either. But right now it seems she's done well. And plus, all this in ten minutes, and by herself. We should give her some credit. But, we all agree, our pranksters pranking the other members has so many possibilities!

Anyway, let us listen to Xion.

"Just one more! Please tell us one more!" Demyx asked interrupting Xion.

"Fine… but no more afterwards… I did a lot of pranks including fake sharks and stuff and seriously, if I told you all of them, it'll take a while. But I'll tell you guys just one more. Ok? Now…For prank three, some people were digging a huge hole. Later I started digging it and it was like a huge pit. Then I gathered all the seaweed left over from the 'sea weed' monster and put it on top" Xion told them.

"Let me guess. Someone walked past and fell into the hole?" Roxas asked.

"Nope… close guess though. The same gang from the sandcastle prank walked by and fell into the hole. A group of people were walking behind them and when they fell, they grabbed onto those people's legs. All fell into it. And well… lets just say it's not so easy to get out" Xion said with a little smirk.

The others smiled at the prank, then realised Xion was about to say something else.

"I was on my way over to the ice-cream shop. It was in view until I spotted something. Something, out of the ordinary" Xion said.

The boys leaned in to listen carefully.

"What… what was it?" Roxas asked intrigued.

"Well… I saw someone who looked like me" Xion said.

The others blinked a couple of times.

"Are you sure?" Demyx asked.

"Yes! Exactly like me!" Xion told them.

The others blinked some more and turned to face each other. They turned around to face Xion again. "And?" Axel asked.

"Well…" Xion started off.

The others leaned in some more.

"Come out with it!" Axel said impatient to hear what had happened.

"… I went up and asked them what there names were".

Axel gave a glare… "And?!"

"And we better get going before Xemnas Sherlock kills us with magnifying rays if we don't get to the meeting room now! I'll tell you about this matter later!" Xion said realizing that they were going to be very late.

Axel sighed and all four got up and walked out through the door.

They all walked into a huge room. 14 pillars rose into the sky forming seats above. With their symbol under their feet on the circular floor.

The four seated in their seats and Xemnas Sherlock spoke.

"We have gathered here today because of the pranksters. Me and Saix have investigated the crime scene and we have found suspects" he spoke.

"Saix? It's Crossed Moon boy and 'crime scene' Pah Leese" Axel muttered while Xemnas Sherlock spoke.

"We have concluded that Luxaeus, Xaldin and what the heck, Larxene are the culprits" he said.

"WHAT?!" was heard from three fuming members and giggles where heard from four laughing pranksters.

"You heard me. You're the pranksters. One and two weren't enough. There had to be at least three. The ashes where blown. Leads to air, Xaldin. Luxaeus because he, as his nickname says, he is quite silent and no one heard the ruckus or any noise. Plus, he was the culprit of the other huge prank. And Larxene because, she's always here everyday and everyday seems to be a new prank. And, a lot of things were melted. It could have been caused by the heat from the lightning or electricity that no doubt Sparky could make".

Does anyone else seem kind of over-whelmed that either Xemnas went from childish Sherlock to very sophisticated… umm… Leader. Well, maybe that's why he is Superior after all. Hmm… and does anyone else seem to think this shows how smart Axel is. He seemed smart before, this just shows he was so careful at the outcomes of the kitchen. He must have known that all the pranks in the kitchen could lead to other members.

So… So clever. Our very own clever pranking master Axel has gotten the Organisation Pranksters of the hook, once again!

With that all other members were dismissed except for the three 'culprits' who are no doubt being punished for their actions. Which clearly they didn't do.

"Ah, that turned out wonderful didn't it?" Axel said with his hands behind his head.

"No doubt. Look" Roxas said and pointed to Luxaeus, Xaldin, and Larxene "One- Xemnas doesn't even think that we've done any pranks at all. Two- He thinks other members have, which clearly states he'll never think us. Three- He probably won't ever think us, not with that fact that Xion's on our team or the fact that you're extremely smart. Four- We can go on holidays whenever we want and now Xemnas will stop snooping around, which means we can resume pranking since he'll be off our backs for a while. And so many more reasons" Roxas said.

"Your practically saying that we're off the hook and FREE!!!!" Demyx said cheerfully.

"That too" Roxas said with a smile.

"Ah, my little blonde buddy. You are sometimes too sophisticated when it isn't necessary. But that's why we love ya" Axel said and put a hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"Thanks" he said and looked at his three best friends.

"I guess everythings all good now. So tomorrow we will start new missions" Xion said as they stopped in front off her door".

"Yeah. I'm tired" Demyx said yawning.

"Yep. Time to go to sleep, don't you think" Roxas said yawning after Demyx.

"I guess so, but Xion…" Axel said.

"Yes?" Xion asked politely.

"Tell us about who you met at the beach tomorrow. Ok?" he said.

"Sure" she replied happily.

"Sweet dreams everybody!" Demyx cheered happily.

"Yep. Sweet dreams" Roxas said.

Roxas and Demyx went their separate ways to their rooms.

Axel was about to leave to go to his room to go to sleep as well. But not before he said goodnight to Xion. He nearly forgot to.

"Yeah… like what they said. Sweet dreams and goodnight Xion" Axel whispered and closed her door gently.

But not before he saw her smile.

"You seem too happy. Different coming from you" Xion said still smiling. "Goodnight to you too, Axel".

* * *

_Authors Notes:_

_Seeker:__ Axel!!! You're finally getting use to us girls!!! You're finally getting use to Xion!!!_

_Xion:__ Finally!!!!_

_Roxas:__ I know, weird isn't it? And he actually is becoming more caring. Look at how he said Goodnight to Xion after us. _

_Axel:__ Oi! I nearly forgot to tell her. With all you talking. And plus she's my best friend too, and I don't usually say goodnight to you all. I'm usually too tired and I just go to bed. Be happy that I said goodnight to all of you._

_Roxas:__ Who said we weren't happy? Of course were happy! It's very polite and caring to say Goodnight to your best friends before going to bed._

_Demyx:__ Yeah. We should always say goodnight!_

_Seeker:__ Ok. Every night I'll make sure all of you say goodnight before going to bed. _

_Roxas:__ Thanks Seeker. That would help. We probably would forget, with all the pranks and such._

_Seeker:__ No problemo. I'm happy you're all getting along so well. So now let's end the authors notes and let me start getting to work on your next pranking adventure. _

_ALL:__ PLEASE REVIEW!_


	10. Strange Events

_**Roxas's Revenge**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 10- Strange Events**_

_Seeker:__ Sorry!!! Sooooo Sorry!!! I've been lazy and well… my holiday was over some weeks ago!!! So I am now back at school. :O BUT and yes there is a _but_… BUT! I will try my _very_ best to update when I have free time!_

_Roxas:__ She will try her very best!_

_Demyx:__ Yes she will!_

_Seeker:__ And I have brand new ideas! There going to be fun to read, and interesting I must say. Oh and they'll be fun to write! So I should update soon! So do not worry! Oh and yes more pranks are on there way… And _**If **_you have Any…_**any**_... prank ideas please review and tell me! I'm all up for pranks and I'm sure I can add them in! :D _

_Axel:__ So this chapter will begin after the Summary and Disclaimer._

_Summary__: Revenge is what Roxas seeks now, but his revenge are more like pranks. He and Axel pull pranks on the organisation for some weird and unknown reason. I wonder why? Later, Xion and Demyx get pulled into their pranking missions._

_Disclaimer:__ Seeker doesn't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and she doesn't own much of the games because if she did, Xion wouldn't have to die in 358/2 days and she would be a part of KH1and KH 2._

_Seeker:__ Oh and due to someone *cough* my friend *cough* The candy machine in this story was destroyed… due to impatiencenezz (New word people, new word!). And now I have used e' munnii (A new form of munnii! Umm… email/internet money I made up) the castle now has a new candy machine. The Ultimate Candy Machine!!!_

_If that did not make sense then all you need to know is that they have a new candy machine that Demyx absolutely loves! So let's read on and see what happens! _

_ENJOY! :D_

* * *

The day started off with the usual glow and shine that shone from the sun. Where is that sun you might ask? Well in a world with the sky always at night… I do not know where the sun would be located.

Ahem…

The nobodies didn't really have missions today, so they wanted to sleep in. They were snuggling in their warm covers and in their beds when a sudden noise woke them up.

"My candy senses are picking up something!!!" Demyx said in a really loud voice, "OMG! We _have_ a new candy machine…. AN ULTIMATE CANDY MACHINE!!!". And with that Demyx rushed out of his bed, slammed the door open and ran like he's never ran before; all the way to the source.

Demyx stopped when he saw his target. He smiled with huge delight and had twinkles in his eyes. Oh how he loves this machine!

He went up to this sacred machine and hugged it with admiration.

The machine and where he was, is in the kitchen.

Yes, the kitchen is all cleaned up and repaired. It looks good as new. And now with this Ultimate Candy Machine here. Demyx would think of this place as a haven.

He stood there and watched this beautiful machine.

This is were I interrupt Demyx and his admiration-ness… and tell him how it works.

Ahem…

"_The Ultimate Candy Machine is a newly high tech device. You walk up to this machine, see what you want and speak into the microphone. Then it will confirm your choice and you will either say yes or no. This is were you place your non-existent money and the machine will do it for you. The machine is like a robot, a highly tech one, and will not destroy the world… sorry Larxene… and has a huge variety. It has candy, chocolate, cookies, brownies, and even meals like breakfast, lunch and dinner. It also has a variety of drinks. This is a machine made perfectly for those of you… You Nobodies"_

"W-O-W" was all Demyx could say.

He was completely and utterly speechless!

"_That's not all. It also is indestructible and can not be destroyed… Ahem… 'Candy Machine delivered by authoress to the Castle That Never Was. Candy machine may cause some headaches from the wait of delicious candy. Results may vary and… this machine is perfectly safe'"._

"O-kay?"

And then Demyx thought about were the voice came from… "Uh… who said that?"

"_Uh… Um… I'm… uh… I'm A Candy Angel sent down to give you this blessing…?"_

Demyx took this seriously. "Thank You Oh Candy Angel!".

"_Umm… no worries…?"_

And with that Demyx gazed upon the machine.

**Axel's Room:**

"WHAT THE HELL DEMYX!?" He screamed after being awoken up from Demyx's 'candy senses'. "I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP!" he added, growling a bit.

I swear if he gets any angrier his hair would catch on fire… and be more red than it already is…

**Roxas' Room:**

"AH!" he screamed after hearing Demyx yell. He was startled all right.

He calmed himself and took a deep breathe. "It was just Demyx… just Demyx". He repeated to reassure himself.

**Xion's Room:**

She was sitting in her bed, rubbing her eyes gently.

"Dammit! I can never get any sleep around here!" she muttered and fell back onto her bed. "I _need_ my beauty sleep!".

**The Wonder Of The Candy Machine! : Kitchen**

Demyx stood there looking through all the candy and things he could have. He was so delighted. He wanted to try everything.

Now what candy to choose?

What candy would be the first candy he would have from this amazing machine?

That is the question that Demyx must decide on.

**Axel, Roxas and Xion: Xion's Room**

"Ok. I think we all realised we can't go back to sleep because of 'candy senses' that Demyx clearly has" Axel told them, "so… Xion should tell us since were all awake".

"Tell you what exactly?" Xion asked, nearly half falling asleep.

"About the person who looks _exactly_ like you!" Axel told her, hoping she remembered.

_Click_ was the sound of the memory that made its way to Xion's mind.

"I remember!" she said, "okay… I went up to them and asked them. The girl who looked exactly like me, her name is Kairi. She told me she just got her hair done and it use to be long like Namin'e 's. The other people with her were Sora and Riku".

Roxas and Axel nodded. They knew pretty well who Sora, Riku and Kairi were. And they did know what Kairi looked like with short hair.

They eyed Xion and looked her over.

Xion felt uncomfortable.

"Hmm… I guess Kairi would look exactly like you, except for the hair colour" Axel stated.

Roxas nodded in agreement.

"Do you _know_ these people?" Xion asked them, highly confused.

They nodded straight away.

Sora, Riku and Kairi lived on destiny islands and were trying to stop the organizations plans… but that's a whole other story.

They knew what they looked like and some of their fighting styles. So they knew what Xion meant loud and clear.

"Okay then… I'll continue…" spoke Xion, "Sora, Riku and Kairi came to Twilight Town to visit some friends and they decided to go to the beach. That's why they were there. I met them, learnt their names, talked to them, all that stuff; then headed off to get the ice-cream".

"Do you think they noticed?" Axel asked Xion, concern dripping from every word.

"Noticed…?" Xion asked not having a clue what the redhead was talking about.

"Do you think they noticed you're in the org?" Axel said more simply.

Xion shook her head like a little girl, "Nuh, don't think so".

"Good! At least we won't have to worry about them. Now… all we have to do is sit back and relax, take it easy like normal… and add a few pranks here and there" Axel could feel a smirk coming on, "Oh and make sure we don't get caught".

Xion and Roxas nodded at their leader.

"But I don't want to do pranks today you weird redhea-" Xion muttered but got interrupted by said redhead.

"Respect your elders!" Axel playfully yelled.

"Sooorrrryyy… Aaxxxeeelll…" Xion said slowly and sarcastically but also playfully.

They didn't hate each other… they more likely teased.

"Umm… since we got all that under control, lets concentrate on what's happening now… like… Where the hell is Demyx!?" Roxas said in a sudden outburst.

Xion and Axel backed away an inch and blinked furiously.

"Ugghh… Did you wake up on the other side of the bed? You are moody today" Axel told the blonde.

"I am not moody… I'm just wondering!" Roxas stated.

Xion turned to look the other way, rolling her eyes and muttering, "Definitely moody".

"I heard that!" Roxas stated, again.

"Yeah yeah… back to the main topic here. Let's go find Demyx!" Axel said and snatched the others hands, dragging them out the door and running wildly to the kitchen.

"If I hang out with _this_ guy any longer… I'm probably doomed" Xion muttered. She obviously needs some more beauty sleep.

"I know _we're_ doomed. Too late for that now. We should just get use to Axel dragging us. He does it all the time anyway" Roxas reasoned.

"I guess" Xion replied.

"I will always drag. It's quicker than walking!" Axel said with a smirk.

"Ugh… couldn't you just… portal or something?" Roxas asked Axel trying to see him properly. They were being dragged so fast that they probably look like blurs.

"Shuddup" was all Axel replied with.

Xion chuckled.

With Axel's, strangely, extraordinarily quick speed; they were nearly reaching their destination.

**Kitchen: Demyx**

Demyx had successfully picked out his first candy. Now all he had to decide was to eat it quickly- what? He's so hungry! He hasn't had breakfast! - or eat it slowly and savour the flavour.

"To eat or not to eat… That is the question" Demyx whispered to… ugh, probably himself.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Axel yelled, scaring the mullet haired boy.

Demyx fell backwards from sudden shock and landed with a _thud_ onto the floor.

Axel was merely eyeing the new machine while Xion and Roxas were rubbing their sore wrists.

After they had finally realised what happened to poor Demyx, they rushed over to help him.

"Are you ok?" three of his four best friends asked him.

"I'm fine…" Demyx said but you could clearly see concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"I think my candy smashed as it hit the floor" Demyx said with a sniff.

Axel tried to hold back the laughs that wanted to burst out of his mouth. He was fighting a loosing battle and he all-of-a-sudden burst out into a laughing fit.

Everyone joined in after a bit, even Demyx.

"I can always get another one, I guess" Demyx said with a sheepish smile.

They all nodded with a happy smile still on their faces.

Now, you might ask: Who is Demyx' fourth… or you could say 'first' best friend. Axel, Roxas and Xion were his three other best friends but his first best friend was a lilac haired boy.

And that boy was coming their way.

"So is this the cause of all the ruckus?" the charming lilac haired boy asked, as he made his way to the four.

"Uhh… heh" Demyx said sheepishly to his best friend.

The young boy had lilac coloured hair, obviously. His hair came down in spikes and is kind of short, but not exactly. He has some of his hair fall over his right eye and he was currently holding a book in his right hand.

"Demyx, Roxas, Axel, Xion" the boy greeted the four.

They nodded and Demyx spoke with a smile, "Look Zexy! There's a new candy machine!".

Zexion nodded. He had seen the machine as he walked in.

"Demyx… please don't call me that"

"Ohhh… Why not?!"

Zexion glared at his best friend.

"Okay, okay!" the sandy blonde said waving his hands infront of him.

Over on the other side of the kitchen, something… or someone… lurked beyond the shadows.

Now the question is…

What or who _is_ it?

* * *

_Authors Notes:_

_Seeker:__ I didn't really think I would end the chapter this way. Oh well ^^ More for you to look forward too._

_Axel:__ But what or who is it?_

_Demyx:__ It better not hurt my machine!  
__Seeker:__ It's not just yours Demyx._

_Demyx:__ *pouts*_

_Seeker:__ *mumbles* Fine… _

_Demyx:__ Yay!  
__Seeker:__ You still have to share it though!_

_Demyx:__ *nods*_

_Xion:__ What is going to happen already?!_

_Seeker:__ You will find out soon enough._

_Axel:__ No fair._

_Seeker:__ Anyway… I will end my rambling on with-_

_Demyx:__ Pretty Please Review! :D_


	11. A Friend Of Demyx

_**Roxas's Revenge**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 11- A Friend Of Demyx**_

_Seeker:__ Here you go! :D_

_Axel:__ Will we find out who it is?_

_Seeker:__ Of course!_

_Xion:__ Finally!_

_Demyx:__ After the Summary and Disclaimer._

_Summary__: Revenge is what Roxas seeks now, but his revenge are more like pranks. He and Axel pull pranks on the organisation for some weird and unknown reason. I wonder why? Later, Xion and Demyx get pulled into their pranking missions._

_Disclaimer:__ Seeker doesn't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and she doesn't own much of the games because if she did, Xion wouldn't have to die in 358/2 days and she would be a part of KH1and KH 2._

_Seeker:__ Enjoy!_

* * *

The someone or something, crawled between the shadows. Closer and closer it got near our five nobodies.

It was stealthy, small, and his eyes glowed a fluoro yellow or gold.

Before any one knew, it had jumped and tackled Demyx…

But wait a second…

Demyx and the _thing_, were… are… hugging?!

"Patrick!" Demyx squealed with joy, "How have you been?".

The thing twitched his antenna in a joyful and happy way. He was happy to see Demyx.

So…The _thing_ wasn't a _thing_.

It was a heartless, a shadow heartless, and he was Demyx's pet. Demyx named him Patrick and from the day they met they were great friends.

He could remember the day so clearly, like it was just yesterday.

It would have been funny if it was.

**Demyx's Flashback**

_Demyx was seated in one of the kitchen chairs._

_How was he feeling?_

_Bored out of his mind!_

_He had a fork in his right hand and twirled it around with his fingers. _

_This was getting boring._

_Demyx couldn't play or talk with Zexion. He was too busy helping Vexen with some sort of '_life changing experiment that will change the lives of everyone in the castle forever'_ or something like that._

_He couldn't play or speak to Roxas and Axel; they were busy on a mission. And Xion hadn't come into the organization yet._

_Just him._

_Alone._

_Bored._

"_AHH!" Demyx yelled. At least that was the first time he spoke all day. Having no one to talk or play with was really a pain._

_Demyx eyed some candy and got up slowly and took one from the bowl. He ate it and it calmed his nerves… a bit._

_Demyx sat down, but eyed the candy again._

'_One more couldn't hurt' he told himself and had another._

_This is were he also fell in love with candy._

_Ahem…_

_He got up to eat the last candy when he saw something small and black shrouding the bowl._

"_What the?-"_

_It looked up and his glowing fluoro yellow and gold eyes shot up in Demyx's direction._

_Demyx had his gaze locked with the strange thing as well._

_They gazed and gazed at each other._

_Neither one wincing or blinking their eyes._

"_If that's how you want to play, than bring it on!"_

_Demyx stared at the _thing_ and kept staring._

_Staring, staring, staring…_

_Demyx had a temptation to blink his eyes but he couldn't loose to _him.

_Two Hours Later, Axel walked into the room with Roxas. They had finished their mission and were getting some lunch._

"_Ugh… Demyx? Why are you staring at a shadow heartless?" Axel asked curiously._

"_Shhh… it's a staring contest. If he wins, he gets the candy, and if I win. I get the last candy" Demyx replied, not ever taking his gaze away._

"_When did you start loving candy?" Roxas asked._

"_I was too bored. Ate candy. Now in love with it. So… SHH! So I can win!" Demyx replied, still working hard to not blink at all._

"_Ugh Okay" Roxas said with a nod. However Axel was staring._

"_You were having a staring contest… without inviting me!?" he asked. Hurt._

"_I didn't now you wanted to come. Plus you were both on a mission" Demyx said looking at the heartless that hasn't moved an inch what so ever in the past two hours._

"_Well, next time tell me. I don't want to miss any!" Axel said and grabbed a seat next to Demyx and the heartless._

_Roxas shrugged and grabbed something to eat._

"_What you gonna call him?" the redhead spoke._

"_Huh?"._

"_You know. Give him a name. Make him your pet"._

"_Do you think I could do that?"._

"_He looks like he likes you. If he didn't, don't you think he would have taken the candy and went?"._

"_I guess your right" Demyx said and then pointed a finger towards the heartless, "I'm going to call you Patrick!"._

"_Patrick?"_

"_Duh Axel, what else?"._

"_Ugh… okay…?"._

_Suddenly the Heartless smiled and squinted his eyes in a cute manner._

"_You won!"._

_Demyx was happy that he did. But he was too occupied by the cuteness of this little guy. Patrick was currently smiling and had his eyes closed to look like ^^ and he looked plain adorable. _

_Demyx knew that Patrick accepted him as his owner and that he liked his name._

_Demyx was pleased, 'someone to play with when everyone else is busy', he thought with a smile._

"_Demyx? You going to claim your candy?"._

"_No"._

"_What?"._

_Demyx took the candy and gave it to his new buddy._

"_Here you go. Come visit when ever you want"._

_The heartless smiled once more and disappeared._

_Demyx would never forget the day when he made a new friend._

**End Of Flashback**

The heartless danced upon the smooth floor, signalling he's been well.

"I'm glad to hear buddy" Demyx said with another smile.

The others knew about Patrick already. They were never surprised to see the cute little heartless around. And they made sure not to hurt him.

They could tell the difference from a regular shadow heartless from Patrick. Patrick has a red collar while normal heartless… don't.

This helped them and they always new straight away it was him.

Patrick twitched one antenna towards the new candy machine.

"I know. Pretty neat huh" Demyx told his buddy and brought him over to get some more candy.

Roxas, Axel, Xion and Zexion stayed behind though. They were having a rather, interesting conversation.

"So, anything… _different_… happen lately?" Zexion said with a smirk. He knew all too well what was happening.

Zexion was one of the smartest nobodies out of the org. He and Axel were the smartest. No one knew how intelligent Axel was- he liked to hide that so when it came to pranks, no one would really think him- so everyone just thought Zexion was the smartest of them all.

Some of the other nobodies are smart too, in their own ways. It was just Axel and Zexion were the really smart ones.

"Being a bit nosy Zexion?" Axel replied with a smirk as well.

"No, it's really easy to see" Zexion said and looked at the others. He moved in closer and whispered in Axel's ear, "You four are the pranksters".

Zexion leaned back. He knew they were the prankster's way before. But he didn't want to ruin the fun and he was highly busy; which meant he had no time to inform the pranksters.

But now he thought was a good time, and besides, he wouldn't mind joining their group and doing a few pranks as well.

These four were smart; but having another geniuos would surely be effective.

"Ahh, keen eye. I see you want to join?" Axel spoke to Zexion. Xion and Roxas justed listened to keep up with what was going on, "You surely can. We are going well right now, but having another member means more possibilties and you probably have some ideas yourself".

Zexion nodded, "I would like to join, I could use a break from these missions".

Axel smirked and held out his hand, "Welcome aboard!".

Zexion shook it like Axel wants him too and then he looked to the others.

They looked happily at him.

Demyx came over to them at his normal pace.

"Patrick had to go, so I'll see him later" he said with a smile, "What did I miss?"

"Well, we now have a new member Demyx, Zexion is our new member" Axel told him.

That about summed it up.

Demyx's eyes lit up with in an instant and he hugged our redhead tightly.

"Thank you Axel!" Demyx chirped.

"No problem Demyx. But I think that's all the members we're going to have. Five is enough for me" Axel said, trying really hard to breathe.

Roxas and Xion completly agree. Five was surely enough.

"Well this should be easier" Xion spoke up, for the first time since Zexion joined.

"Oh, and I also have to tell you, Superior told everyone to meet in the meeting room" Zexion added and started walking, "as soon as possible I might add".

The other four watched Zexion walk off and realised they had to follow.

So the four of them raced after Zexion.

* * *

_Authors Notes:_

_Seeker:__ Okay, Phew… I am tired. Anyway… Zexion is now with them and that's all that makes the organization's prankster group. Although I realise in the summary it doesn't say Zexion will join. Oh well. He has. :D_

_Zexion:__ Cause I'm awesome._

_Seeker:__ Yep! ^^ So yeah. Patrick came to visit Demyx and now Zexion has joined. Let's see what new things will happen next!_

_Roxas:__ Aren't you brining some special guest?_

_Seeker:__ Hehehe… You'll all have to wait and see._

_Xion:__ What?! You keep on doing that!_

_Axel:__ I know what you mean…_

_Seeker:__ *shrugs*_

_Demyx:__ Please Review!!! Maybe she'll update quicker!_


	12. Total Drama… Castle?

_**Roxas's Revenge**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 12- Total Drama… Castle!?**_

_Seeker:__ Let's continue!_

_Axel:__ I got a question. Do you have a plot to this story or an ending?_

_Seeker:__ Of course! Well… half half. You see, this is suppose to be a fun story that will have some pranks and stuff. So the chapters will all probably have pranks or funny/fun things to read about. I don't exactly have a plot but I do know what I want for each chapter and where I am going. I also have an idea for the ending! :D_

_Roxas:__ Will it be good?_

_Seeker:__ I'm sure you will all love it. But for now, I am trying not to stress about too far into the future. How 'bout we focus on this chapter first?_

_Xion:__ suppose_

_Demyx:__ Yep, let's begin after the Summary and Disclaimer._

_Summary__: Revenge is what Roxas seeks now, but his revenge are more like pranks. He and Axel pull pranks on the organisation for some weird and unknown reason. I wonder why? Later, Xion and Demyx get pulled into their pranking missions._

_Disclaimer:__ Seeker doesn't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and she doesn't own much of the games because if she did, Xion wouldn't have to die in 358/2 days and she would be a part of KH1and KH 2._

_Zexion:__ And… Seeker does not own Total Drama Island… or any of its characters, etc…_

_Seeker:__ Enjoy!_

* * *

They all seated in the meeting room.

"I have been trying my best to figure out who the pranksters are… but that hasn't been working for our benefit. So I was going to become my other side, _'Xemnas Sherlock'_ some people call it…? But I can't, not right now" Xemnas said, but the last few words were practically covered in sadness.

"Why not Superior?" Xigbar, the dude with the eye patch, asked.

Xemnas slowly moved his index finger under his eye, and pretend to wipe a tear… or was that a real one? "My costume is being dry-cleaned".

Everyone's mouths flew open and they sweat dropped.

"Is that all?" Larxene said, rather irritated at the display of there so-called 'Superior'.

"Frankly so… But on another point, we have found another solution!" Xemnas practically squealed in delight.

It was rather scary.

"And what is this idea?" Larxene spat. Oh yeah, she was irritated.

The others stayed quiet though. They really didn't want to put in the middle of that fight.

Xemnas, ignoring such a comment, continued: "We have resorted to… television!".

This is the point were all the other nobodies sweat-dropped… again…

"Television?!" Larxene spat. She was trying her _best_ to stay calm.

Everyone else slowly backed away, and continued to do so. The farther they were, they safer they were.

"Yes, Television! We have a special guest with us today. He is letting us use one of his props. We can't use any other. So… not like the real show, we can only see or hear what you do in this what-cha-ma-call-it. So, it is now a rule. We must go into this what-cha-ma-call-it at least once a day!" Xemnas babbled on.

No one knew what the heck he was talking about.

Saix merely sighed and motioned for Xemnas to 'shoosh'.

"What Xemnas is trying to say is that-"

"I'm the special guest!" a loud, very familiar, voice yelled from behind them.

Everyone turned around and were as shocked as if they saw a ghost that was playing guitar. Which would be highly unlikely.

"Chris!?" all of them, except Xemnas and Saix of course, screamed at the top of there lungs.

"Yep, it's Chris from Total Drama Island! And the sequel: Total Drama Action! Xemnas here wants to borrow the 'dairy' room. That's all he can practically use, so he doesn't have camera's or anything around the castle. So if the pranksters are listening… and I'm sure they are" he eyed the group suspiciously, "then there practically safe everywhere except the diary room".

"And Xemnas has made it a rule to go there once a day?" Vexen asked, rather amused by this silly idea.

"Yep. If the pranksters ever do something in the room… Xemnas will know, but if they do the stuff outside and are sneaky… which I've heard they are… then there all safe".

"How does that help?!" Larxene couldn't control herself from yelling.

Xemnas and Chris shrugged.

"Maybe they'll confess on accident in the room" Xemnas said.

"_Maybe_" Larxene muttered.

"Okay? Well, good luck with that Xemnas" Axel said, he was rather intrigued by this idea, "Oh, and do we only have to go to that thing once?".

Xemnas nodded.

"I'm fine with that!" he replied. Roxas nodded as well.

All the organization understood and were about to leave this weird meeting when Demyx asked, "Could we go in more than once?".

Chris smirked at this thought, "Yeah, sure".

Demyx gave a childish grin and walked off with the others.

Chris, Xemnas and Saix stayed back though.

"I can still scare them right?" Chris asked.

He and Xemnas made a deal. Chris would let Xemnas use the diary room, if Chris was allowed to randomly pop up and scare the org members.

"A deal is a deal".

With that Chris smirked mischievously and disappeared out of the room.

"This shall be interesting Saix. Now, let's go to my office. I want to sit back and watch the diary room camera's" Xemnas said and got up, with number seven following behind him.

**Axel - Dairy Room**

"Let me get this straight. You want everyone in here at least once a day, so you can watch and hear us say things? And hope that we somehow confess or blurt out that we're the pranksters? Ugh… have you thought of that fact that the pranksters are probably smart and will do pranks outside of this place. That way you don't see or hear, and besides they're probably too smart to say something like that in here" Axel smirked whenever he said that the pranksters, him and his friends, were smart. In which they were.

"I don't think they'll come in here and forget Xemnas. I think there smart enough to not blurt something out. Just to let you know" and so the redhead left the room leaving the room empty for others.

"Ugh… thanks for the advice?" Xemnas' voice echoed through the room.

**Zexion's Room – Discussing**

"I find it weird how Xemnas thinks this will help" Roxas said leaning back and forth on the chair he was sitting on.

"That's Xemnas for you" replied Axel as he entered the room.

"You're back! My go!" Demyx squealed rather quickly and dashed for the nearest exit.

"Ugh… okay?". Xion will never get use to this.

Axel - being himself - smirked his grin, shrugged and sat down, where the sandy-blonde was seated.

**Demyx – Dairy Room**

"I brought Sity in here! I thought you might like to hear a song" Demyx chirped with pure excitement. Too much excitement for the likes of Saix, Xemnas on the other hand… that may be a bit different.

Demyx strummed away on his faithful sitar, humming with every sweet note he made while strumming a few chords.

"Demyx, that… is… beautiful!" said a voice that came from nowhere.

Demyx looked around and quirked an eyebrow, this went on for a bit until he realised there was a speaker.

"Oh, so you're talking through there?".

"Yeah, just watching you and all".

"Isn't that like… I dunno… eavesdropping… or being nosy?".

There was a short silence.

"Shuddup".

Demyx grinned cheerfully at that one word and gently, with perfect care, picked up his sitar and left the now empty room.

Moments later a certain raven haired girl walked in.

**Xion – Diary Room**

"Superior! You listening?".

"Yes my sweet Xion".

"Ugh…?" she shook her head to rid such sentence that came from Xemnas. "I just wanted to get this over and done with, that way I wont have to do this later".

"Well, how was your day?".

"Did you ask everyone this?".

"No".

"Weird".

"What?".

"Oh nothing… I think that's all".

Xion rushed out of the really stuffy room, wanting to get away from such an awkward conversation.

She made her way over to Zexion's room, knocked and opened to see the others still there.

"Are you going to the room Roxas? Zexion?" she asked, awkwardness still heard in here voice.

Zexion and Roxas eyebrow's rose and they turned to look at one another.

"We'll go together" Roxas said. From the uneasiness and awkwardness they could hear from Xion; they really didn't want to go alone.

Both boys slowly shot up and walked out the door.

Xion sat down and sighed. This would get some getting use too.

Over near the diary room, Zexion and Roxas waited for Larxene to go. They heard a lot or screaming and yelling from the little room and knew it was her.

As she got up, she shot an icy glare at the room and then walked away.

The two boys walked in hesitating.

As they did so, Chris started the ending sentences, (Like how he does in the tv show).

"What will happen when they walk in? What weird and awkward situation may they be stuck in? Will the superior figure out their secret?"

"Next time on Total!... Drama!… Castle!?".

* * *

_Authors Notes:_

_Seeker:__ I hoped you liked or enjoyed this chapter! I had the idea and thought it might be funny to have a diary room for them. And who knows what funny and awkward things could happen? So I thought it would be nice. I hoped you like it._

_Axel:__ And if you ever watched Total Drama Island, at the end Chris says all this stuff that are like preview things. So Seeker thought she might do that to end the chapter._

_Seeker:__ Yeah, I hope you liked the chapter! :D_

_Demyx:__ Tell us what you think! ^^_

_Xion:__ Yep. And If you have any ideas or pranks, be sure to tell Seeker. She'd love to read some._

_Roxas:__ And she will definitely find a way to put them in!_

_Seeker:__ Yeah and plus I need some more pranks to make the chapters better. So if you have any ideas. Be free to tell!_

_Zexion:__ And… _**Pretty Please Review**_._

_Seeker: ^^_


	13. Christmas Special Part 1

_**Roxas's Revenge**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 13- Christmas Special Part 1**_

_Seeker:__ Christmas Special! :D (Even though it's like… way over Christmas… ahaha)_

_Axel:__ *mischievous grin*_

_Seeker:__ Ok, I know I haven't updated for a very long time… So sorry! X.X But here I am now! Oh and I was just sitting down watching TV when this idea came to me, so I thought. _**Haha, why not?**_ So yeah, hopefully you all like it! ^w^_

_Roxas:__ Will it be good?_

_Seeker:__ I'm sure you will like it! Hopefully XD It's kinda funny. Well it was to me and my sister._

_Xion:__ Ok, let's get going then._

_Demyx:__ After the magical Summary and Disclaimer._

_Summary__: Revenge is what Roxas seeks now, but his revenge are more like pranks. He and Axel pull pranks on the organisation for some weird and unknown reason. I wonder why? Later, Xion and Demyx get pulled into their pranking missions._

_Disclaimer:__ Seeker doesn't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and she doesn't own much of the games because if she did, Xion wouldn't have to die in 358/2 days and she would be a part of KH1and KH 2._

_Zexion:__ And… Seeker does not own Total Drama Island… or any of its characters, etc…_

_Seeker:__ Enjoy!_

_This chapter is dedicated to anyone and everyone who still read this because they must be really patient people. And I thank them for that. Sorry to all~! And I'm glad you still read this~! Thanks for that. ^w^ I'm really happy you do and so here is a new chapter for you~! Omg, I rhymed._

_Pranskters:__ Just don't mind her…_

_Seeker:__ *pouts* Okay then…Enjoy~!_

* * *

It's the most awesome thing in the world… if you don't include any other awesome things… _like chocolate, and candy, and games…_

Awesome because of what it does and what it can do for you.

"_Can I order a-"_ **"dude… your talking into a walkey talkey"** _"…I knew that"._

Awesome because it is mini and could fit in your pocket and you can use it whenever you want to.

"**Why are we doing this prank again?"**_ "Because it gives us a reason to use walkey talkies" _**"What do you mean? We aren't even using them. They're in our pockets"** _"Duh… they are going to be used later…" _

Awesome how it fits in your hand like it was meant for you.

"**Hey, what's the important time-stopping news?"** _"My walky talky fits in my hand perfectly! It's a bit weird isn't it? I bet there is some kind of alien out there watching me!"_ **"I think you had too much caffeine"**

Awesome how you could hang up on them by saying "Pshhh Pshh… I'm breaking up. Can't here you".

"_Mwahahaha!"_** "Dude. I can still hear you"** _"…Darn"._

And awesome how you can talk to people through it even though they are standing right next to you.

"Hey Demyx…" Axel said through his walky talky.

"Yeah Axel?" Demyx replied, standing right behind the redhead.

"Do you think we should do something else?" he asked.

"Okay" Demyx replied.

Zexion, Roxas and Xion thanked the heavens that they were going to stop. They have been talking through their walky talkies all morning even though they were right next to each other. Yeah, it was kind of funny; and how Axel and Demyx demonstrated reasons why the walky talky was amazing and awesome was quite funny too. But come on, at times like this, the gang really couldn't understand how Axel was the leader; the one who came up with the brilliant, foolproof plans and got them out of tight situations like delicate innocent angels, while they were the actual culprits.

Yeah, at times like this… it was hard to believe.

"Does this mean you're going to stop using your walky talkies? Yeah, it's funny to watch… and walky talkies _are_ awesome, but we should really do something we can all do" Roxas commented.

"Yeah" Xion and Zexion both agreed, "We should-"

"What are you doing?" all three then asked.

Axel and Demyx were now standing side by side near the wall and started to complain through their walky talkies.

"Xemnas! We should really stop the diary room stuff… and really… Chris should get back to planning the show and stuff. Should he really be here in the Castle That Never Was, floating in mid air in a world between light and darkness with, like, a whole organization? It's not healthy" Axel spoke through his walky talky. "And I mean for both him… and us" Axel added, remembering the fact that Chris was allowed to randomly pop up and scare all of them.

"Axel… how is this different from before? You only moved over to the wall… oh and where Demyx is standing is different too… But you're still talking into your walky talky" Roxas asked, "And… how can Xemnas hear from your walky talky. If you want to complain go to his office or something, because all your doing is making Demyx deaf" he added, watching the fact that Axel was talking loudly into the walky talky while the sandy-blonde, was not only standing right there, but had the walky talky right next to his ear.

"I'm okay" Demyx replied… with a thumbs up and a silly grin.

"Still" Roxas said, accompanied with a light shrug.

However Axel still looked like he would complain. "And I mean really. Why _do_ we have to go to the diary room everyday?" Axel continued.

"Axel!" Xion whined.

"It gets annoying" Axel kept on complaining, "And what happens if we do have a problem and you're too busy listening to people in the dairy room. What do we do then?".

"Axel!" Xion repeated again, while Zexion and Roxas were wondering if Axel had a switch to turn of their voices.

"And then what happens if you are too busy and the pranksters decided to do some pranks. You might be too busy to even notice. Wasn't the point of having the diary room was so you could find the culprit or culprits? And I mean-"

"_AXEL!_" Xion, Roxas and Zexion yelled while Demyx covered his ears.

"What?" Axel replied, finally noticing the other four. "What is it?".

"Why are you complaining?" Xion asked, "And don't just say it's because you have good questions".

"But I do" Axel replied, a smirk adorning his nice features.

"Okay then… why are you complaining _here_? Go see Xemnas!" she replied.

"For one, this is different from what I was doing before. I am clearly complaining to Xemnas" he answered Roxas' question from before, "And secondly, I am complaining here because Xemnas _can_ hear me" Axel stated.

"What are you talking about Axel?" Roxas asked, not understanding the red head at all.

"He means Xemnas can hear him because of the fact that he is standing right under a speaker, which by my knowledge, should go directly to a speaker in Superior's office. Which means Xemnas should be able to hear Axel. So there is really no reason why Axel should have to go and meet with Xemnas when he could just complain through the speaker" Zexion replied, already noticing the hidden speaker placed on the wall. "The only thing I don't understand is why Demyx is standing next to you, and why you are talking into the walky talky, when you clearly don't need to".

Axel smirked; he knew at least Zexion would figure out what he was doing. Of course there was a hidden speaker, Axel had found that once while he was walking by, and why waste his precious time? He could just complain through the speaker instead of going all the way over to Superior's room. It was genius.

Roxas, Xion and Demyx were wondering how Zexion knew so quickly about what was going on, but then they thought that was probably because Zexion was such a genius, _'The Cloaked Schemer'_ after all, and that when something happens, Zexion is probably the first to know.

"That's an easy question!" Demyx replied, "I'm standing here because Axel is still using his walky talky, and if I turn mine off, Axel's walky talky will go all screechy on us. And at the moment my walky talky is nearly out of battery so it needs to be close to Axel's. That's why I'm standing here".

"Oh and I'm using my walky talky… because like I said it's awesome and amazing" Axel said, finally turning his off, "And besides, it's fun".

After that, while the others tried to understand how Axel's mind worked, Axel and Demyx had fully turned their walky talkies off and placed them into their cloaks.

"Okay, so what we going to do now" Xion broke the silence.

However, Axel was peering up at the speaker, "One more thing Xemnas… you should hide the speakers better. Not to mention actually _answering_ my questions would help". There was only silence.

"I _know_ you can hear me!" Axel stated and then looked towards the others.

And it was true, Xemnas _could_ hear Axel. He jumped a bit at the sudden outburst but found himself sitting back down after he settled.

"Saix, is the speakers that easy to find?" Xemnas asked, looking over towards where Saix stood, "and do you think I should answer?".

Saix shifted his eyes. The speakers weren't so easy to find, but they weren't hidden too well either. He just came up with, "I would say the speakers are distinctively hidden at different rates. Some are easy to find while others can be difficult. As for answering Number 8's questions, you can answer them later, while he is in the diary room. As it is a daily requirement you have set".

Xemnas thought over that, he thought it was pretty logical.

And over where our pranksters are, Zexion believed Xemnas could hear Axel as well.

"Anyway, what should we do today?" Xion asked.

"Well, let's go to your room and think about it" Axel suggested.

Everyone agreed and began walking.

"You know what?" Demyx asked and all eyes fell onto Demyx as they walked. "Guess what I believe is true".

"Well, I seriously think walky talkies are just awesome" Axel commented. Hoping that their next pranks would need walky talkies.

"What Demyx?" Zexion asked.

"I seriously believe aliens are out there" Demyx said and shifted his eyes around the room suspiciously, "Or there are people who wear too much green".

Xion thought about that for a second. Green is a nice colour, but it really shouldn't be worn too much… or was that just her, seeing as she loved wearing dark purple or black clothing; since it matched her hair and skin tone quite well.

"Aliens…" Zexion pondered, it didn't seem possible. However… they weren't meant to exist but here they were.

Axel kind of thought it was a bit too extraordinary to be real and Roxas didn't really think aliens were real either.

Demyx was zoning out about all the scary things aliens were probably doing, while the others decided to carry the sandy blonde as they continued there way to Xion's room.

**Xion's Room**

Everyone was sitting around Xion's room as they waited for Demyx to come back to his non-existence.

"Hey, by the way, what happened when you went into the diary room yesterday, Roxas, Zexion?" Axel asked.

"Well, nothing much. It wasn't that awkward and Xemnas didn't find out our secret" Roxas said with a shrug. "This was what practically happened…" Roxas trailed off.

**Yesterday: Diary Room: Zexion and Roxas**

"_Superior?" Roxas asked as he and Zexion both sat down. "This doesn't look like the diary room in Chris' show. Have you re-modelled it or something?"._

"_Well, actually yes. We changed it a bit, made it more comfortable… and clean… and something we can relate to" the Superior spoke through the speaker._

"_It's white like everything else in the castle" Roxas replied, "And won't Chris be mad?"._

"_No… he's happy he won't have to pay for improvements" he replied, "And that he can scare everyone here"._

_Roxas and Zexion looked to each other, kind of worried at that._

"_Anyway…" Roxas spoke as Zexion just sat there, wondering why everything was white in the castle anyway. "Umm… see ya" he replied getting up and dragging the other boy out of the room._

_"…" Xemnas didn't know what to say._

_The boys ran back to where the others were and closed the door._

"_Did you know Chris is allowed to randomly pop up and scare us like he does in his own show!" Roxas asked, panting from running hard. While Zexion was wondering what just happened._

"_He… what?" Axel asked, and the others were listening in, "Speak slower"._

"_Chris… Is… Allowed… To… Scare… Us" Roxas said, one word at a time; finally letting go of Zexion's arm because Zexion just lost feeling… if he ever felt in the first place…_

"_I think we should be worried" Demyx replied, "Maybe we should go to our rooms and stay there so we don't get targeted"._

_Everyone thought about that, and then rushed saying their goodbyes as they ran out of the room hoping to get to their own rooms before Chris could get to them. Yeah, they _**are**_ the awesome pranksters… but no one should mess with Chris and his mischief. He was like a pro at this stuff; seeing as his job was practically based on mischief._

_And the rest of the day… and night… was spent hiding in their rooms from a certain mischievous person…_

… _And thinking about the fact that Demyx was actually serious and came up with an idea; which didn't involve candy… or Patrick, for that matter._

**Today: Xion's Room**

"So that's what happened in the diary room?" Axel asked.

"Pretty much" Zexion answered.

"Well, at least we didn't get targeted by Chris. So I guess it worked" Xion replied, "And Chris hasn't scared us yet. Not only that but I haven't seen him at all today".

"True" Roxas replied.

"Where am I?" Demyx asked, eyes blinking, and finally coming back to reality... or non-reality... which ever way you put it.

"My room" Xion answered the sandy blonde's question, "And anyway, why _are_ we in my room?".

"Because it's convenient" Axel replied, "For some reason, where ever we are, your room is the closest" he added with a shrug.

"Your room's comfortable" Roxas added, seeing as her room was very neat leaving her with lots of space, and because she had tons of comfortable things that they could sit on like her awesome black furry rug or her fluffy cushions or her bean bags. And they didn't look too girly so it was quite cool.

Xion, sitting on her comfortable bed, looked towards Demyx for his reply. She wasn't going to ask Zexion; because he was new to the gang after all.

"Your room smells nice" Demyx said with a cute grin, "Your room has this type of natural smell to it, flower kind of smell maybe. It's pretty" he chirped.

At first Xion was feeling awkward but after hearing all of what Demyx had to say, she felt complemented, "Thanks Demy".

And it was true, her room did smell nice and everyone did like the smell.

…Randomly enough…

After that was established they started to think of what they should do for the day.

"Well we are doing pranks, aren't we?" Zexion asked everyone.

"Yep" Axel said with a grin, "We are so doing pranks today".

"But what type of pranks, Axel?" Roxas asked the redhead.

Axel looked deep in thought. He didn't want to do something so simple or too complicated and he didn't want to do something he has done before.

"What pranks haven't we done?" he asked the group, while thinking through the pranks they have already done, "I want to do something different to what we have done before".

Everyone sat there in silence as they thought. Zexion just decided to read his book while the others thought through the pranks they did. The book Zexion was reading was a really good book too, he hoped to find time to read it because he was nearly finished anyway.

"We could… um," Demyx spoke, just playing around with some ideas, "I dunno… we could… er… I know! Dress Xemnas as Santa while he is sleeping… or have the reindeers run free in the castle or something".

Everyone looked towards Demyx wandering how he even thought of an idea like that. While Demyx sat there thinking of more ideas. "It is Christmas time after all, here in the World That Never Was" he added.

If this was a comic, at this very moment, a huge light bulb would have flashed above Axel's head, "Demyx! You're a genius!".

The others were taken aback. "Wait. Are we seriously going to dress Xemnas as Santa? I mean, Demyx, they were good ideas… but they are a bit… unusual" Xion commented.

Demyx just grinned, his face smiling brightly. "Of course, because I'm awesome like that".

"Well; if Xemnas were to dress like Santa… all that registers in my mind is that Xemnas has some identity crises or something" Roxas added into the conversation. Having realised the fact that Xemnas always dressed up as Sherlock… and that if he were to dress up as Santa, he wouldn't know what to think of his so-called _"Superior"_.

Axel just sat there, with a face splitting grin. Knowing that today would be a fun day… even if it would mean a lot of work.

"So Axel… Mind telling us why your grinning like a moron who might as well have won the lotto… seeing as your face could split any moment with that grin" Zexion asked, adding a few things that came to mind.

"Just because I'm brilliant" Axel concluded, "Oh… and Demyx~". He gave his buddy a light pat on the head.

"Yay!" Demyx chirped, but then became serious. Which was often a rare sight because Demyx was always cheerful, "Does that mean you'll give me candy?".

"Yes Demy, I'll give you candy~" Axel said in almost a sing song voice…

…which was kind of disturbing if you ask me.

"We aren't asking you" Axel replied, looking slightly up and talking directly to said authoress… who _could_ do _anything_ to them if she dared _**wrote**_ it down.

The pranksters all went silent, into a horrified silence more like it.

Regaining composure was none other than the leader himself… well, more like 'Second In Command' but nonetheless leader; Roxas.

Who of course is a leader because he was the one who wanted revenge in the first place.

"Okay, Axel, what should we do now?" he had asked.

Oh Roxy, poor, poor Roxy. He just had to ask, didn't he?

* * *

_Authors Notes:_

_Seeker:__ I hoped you liked it :D_

_Axel:__ Well… I kind of want you to continue so I can get to my awesome scheme._

_Seeker:_ _I'm sorry~! I'll try to update as soon as I can~! I know this is a very late update. I hope I haven't upset anyone _**O-O**_ Or lost any readers…_

_Demyx:__ If anyone still reads this, than thank you~! *huggle*_

_Xion:__ Yes, thanks for being patient with Seeker._

_Roxas:__ It's not her fault she's lazy, real busy, and assignments are just piling in. _

_Seeker:__ I'm sorry~_** X-X** _But do not worry! I am really close to getting things done! So I _**should**_ have more time… _

_Zexion:__ Yes, she'll try her best._

_Seeker:__ ^^ You bet I will~! I already have the next chapter _nearly_ ready to put up~ :D And I've got some other chapters done for my other stories~! So, I'll be putting them on soon... maybe tomorrow~! _

_Axel:__ *pats Seeker* Good Girl~_

_Roxas:__ Yes. Seeker will do all her assignments tomorrow and will use all of the rest of today to update more. _

_Demyx:__ Naaaw~ She's already tired from work, and school, and she has a cold too._

_Seeker:__ Yeah -.- That's true, but they deserve chapters, and so I will update! *burning aura of passion*_

_Zexion:__ It's good to see she hasn't changed. Now stop your rambling, and get on with the next chapter._

_Seeker:_ _*sniffle*_ _Okay, _**please review**_~ It would mean the world to me~!_


End file.
